


Guru Knows Best

by StMisery



Series: hello, neighbour [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Eskild just wants to help, Isak is shy and smitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StMisery/pseuds/StMisery
Summary: Isak grumps, and Eskild schemes. But it's all in the name of love. For their gorgeous new neighbour (and a little for each other too).Even moves into the apartment across the hall, and Isak's just trying to make it another day without dying of embarrassment.





	1. boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally planned for this to be a short meet cute, but it's turned into multiple chapters worth of feelings. I have a soft spot for writing Eskild, who deserves all the love in the world for being a wonderful guy and the best roommate Isak could ever ask for <3 (even if Isak himself may take a little bit of convincing on this matter haha)

 

_Saturday_

Isak made his way through a throng of heaving, dancing bodies, trying desperately not to get squashed by the crowd of people. He twisted his body sideways, his beer held high above the bobbing heads. He was almost clear when he felt his foot stub against an outstretched leg. He went stumbling forward, liquid sloshing out of his open can.

"Whoa, hey!" Mercifully, a strong hand reached out of the crowd to grab hold of his elbow, yanking him back upright.

Isak looked up at his saviour, and felt his brain momentarily stutter. Kind blue eyes, and the most stunning smiling face was gazing down at him. His stomach flipped unhelpfully. 

"Oh," Isak gaped. He hoped his mouth hadn't been hanging open for too long.

"That was some fall," said the handsome stranger, with a soft laugh. When Isak continued to stare, he went on, "Not that you should cry over spilled beer, but it would be a shame if it was wasted."

He swallowed and told himself to snap out of it. He tipped his can in salute.  "Thanks for that."

The guy's grin broadened. "So what brings you to this party? Do you know the host?"

Isak nodded. He caught himself staring at his styled back blonde hair, one stubborn strand artfully curling towards his forehead. That little detail was embarrassingly endearing.  "Yeah, Eva. She's a good friend of mine," he said. "What about you? I don't think I've seen you around Nissen."

He shook his head. "No, I'm from Elvebakken. But my friend knows some people from Nissen."

Someone else joined them just then, clapping a hand on the guy's shoulder. "There you are man. You said you were going to get us beers. Don't tell me you got distracted again."

The guy winced guiltily. "Right, I completely forgot." He turned back to Isak. "Will you be hanging around?" He waited until he got a nod. "Great. I'll catch you later then, okay?" He threw one last smile over his shoulder, before being herded away by his impatient friend.

Isak watched his retreating back for a bit before sighing. He started heading back to his own friends, squeezing his way through the crowd again, music pulsing loudly in his ears. He let out a little puff of breath upon reaching the kitchen, where the pounding bass no longer felt like it was coming from the inside of his own chest.

Jonas was the first to greet him. "I see you made it back in one piece."

Magnus grinned impishly. "Bro, what took you so long in the toilet? Hot date?"

Isak rolled his eyes. "You're all idiots. I bumped into Eskild, he wouldn't let me go."

Eskild really had ambushed him right outside the washroom, drunkenly grumbling that Isak needed to 'expand his horizons'. Waving his beer clad hand in his face, he'd screamed over the loud music and chatter, _Nobody puts baby in a corner!_ Isak had just shaken his head and forcibly removed himself from his grip.

"Eskild's here?" Mahdi asked.

"Yeah. Eva told Noora she could bring him along. He didn't even hesitate."

"He definitely looks like he's having fun," Jonas pointed out, gesturing towards the living room.

Isak's eyes followed his to catch sight of Eskild, chatting up a guy to his left. He stopped short. That was the same guy he'd met just a minute ago. Tall and slender, Isak watched as he bent his head to hear what Eskild was saying, flashing disco lights scattering across his sleek blonde hair.

"Isak," Magnus said. "You're drooling."

"Shut up," he said, quickly averting his eyes. And because that didn't sound guilty enough, "I was just wondering what he's doing here. He's definitely not from Nissen."

"Neither is Eskild," Mahdi said, confused. "I've never seen half these people here before. You know that's just how it is. How else are you going to get to know new people?"

"Looks like he's getting to know Eskild pretty well." Magnus smirked, making Isak frown. "I'm going to see if I can get more beer. Mahdi? Come with me?" He thumped Isak on the back reassuringly. "Don't pout, I'm sure you'll meet the man of your dreams in a place just like this someday."

Isak's frown turned into a downright scowl as he watched his treacherous friends disappear into the crowd, laughing at his expense.

"You okay man?" Jonas asked.

"I'm fine," he sighed. "You know I'm not looking for the man of my dreams."

Jonas nodded, looking back at Eskild and his new friend. "I know. But that blonde guy is still pretty good looking, huh?"

Isak smiled in spite of himself. "You think?"

Before he could say much else, his eyes tracked the movement of a new girl walking up to join them. With growing dismay, he watched as she shook eager hands with Eskild, before turning her blinding smile towards the guy, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. He watched as the guy's arm looped around her waist to give her a tight squeeze, holding her close to his side. The matching grins on their faces were so fond and familiar, it made something in Isak's stomach churn.

He forced himself to look away, and Jonas was very clearly pretending not to look at him. He nudged his friend softly, settling beside him against the counter. "Oh well," he said, trying to lift the strange sensation in his chest. "He's not even that good looking."  

Jonas laughed, eyes crinkling. "We should probably go see what the other two are up to. How much are you willing to bet Magnus has gotten himself into trouble already?"

Isak shook his head, grinning. "Jonas, I don't think I have that kind of money."

 

 

_Sunday_

The bright sun that lit up Isak's room was the first thing to wake him up on a Sunday morning meant for sleeping off a throbbing hangover. The second was the polite knock on his door. Isak chose to ignore them both in favour of smothering his face back into his pillow.

"Isak?" Noora's muffled voice filtered through his door. "I'm making pancakes, will you be joining us?"   

Isak groaned. The last thing his body wanted right now was food. The very thought of it was making him a little green around the gills. But he was secretly hoping a certain roommate would be up for discussing last night's party and its particular attendees. With a sigh, he rolled over onto his back, blinking the harsh sunlight out of his eyes.

He raised his voice, "I'll be out in a bit." 

By the time he finally managed to drag himself through his morning routine, his roommates were seated at the table with a stack of pancakes in the middle. Noora looked up with a smile, already placing some in an empty plate for him.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Eskild greeted. "Noora, you work miracles. I've never seen this boy up before noon."

Isak made a face at him. He had hardly sat down before Eskild was on him again.

"So, Isak," he started. "I barely saw you at the party last night. Where were you hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding, It's a big house," Isak frowned. "And I was with my friends."

"But wouldn't it be nice to make more friends?"

Isak's immediate answer was _no_ , but Noora spoke before he could. "Eskild, not everyone is as outgoing as you are. I think I saw you trying to flirt with the whole house."

Eskild rolled his eyes at her fondly. "My dear Noora, I can't help it if people naturally gravitate towards me. However, I did meet some very lovely fellows."

Isak's ears perked at that. "Yeah, I saw," he said, jumping at the opportunity. He cleared his throat. "The boys and I took bets on how long you'd take to get that guy's number. Until his girlfriend showed up."

Eskild cocked his head. "Which guy?"

Isak looked down, feigning an interest in cutting up his pancake. "That tall blonde guy. Like, really tall. He was wearing a plaid shirt?"

"Oh! That one. We were just having a nice conversation."

Noora raised her eyebrows like she didn't believe him. "Eskild!" she said with faux pride. "Look how far you've come. Chatting with a handsome guy and not even wanting his phone number."

"Well I never said anything about that," he grumbled quietly.

"Right, because he has a girlfriend," Isak repeated. 

"He doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"But I saw her kiss him."

"On the cheek Isak, don't be such a prude," Eskild said, exasperated. "Anyways, we were bonding over the fact that we're neighbours."

Isak nearly choked on his pancake. Noora helpfully thumped him on the back. " _What?_ " he coughed.

Eskild was starting to give him a knowing look, and Isak was too afraid to meet his eye.

Noora looked between the two of them before scraping her chair back. "Well," she said. "You boys enjoy, I'm going to head to Eva's for clean up duty."

The second her back disappeared around the corner, Eskild pounced. "I should have known from the second you mentioned him you were interested." Isak squawked, but it didn't derail him one bit. "The Isak I know couldn't give less of a rats ass about other people. Although I can't be too surprised you noticed him, that boy is ridiculously hot."

Isak groaned. "Eskild, I don't give a shit. I just thought it was weird that the random guy you were chatting up happens to live next door, and yet I've never seen him around before."

"You haven't seen him before because he just moved in last week." Eskild smiled smugly. He leaned forward. "And because I know you're dying to know, but too proud to ask, yes I will tell you all I know of him."

Bless Eskild, his favourite roommate. Even though he was bristling at being called proud. "You're my least favourite roommate," he said. 

Eskild continued, unconcerned, "His name is Even, he's a third year from Elvebakken. He loves movies, and dreams of making them one day. And he is a very nice boy. Do you need me to tell you more about your one true love?"

"Ugh," Isak said. Inside, however, his brain was scrambling to memorize every last detail of what he'd just learned.

When Isak looked up, Eskild was smiling kindly at him. "And because your guru is all loving and all giving, I will tell you one more thing. That girl you saw was his good friend, and she is also very nice."

Isak assumed that the sentiment he was currently feeling was due to finding out the guy he'd been ogling didn't have a girlfriend after all. The moments in which Eskild wasn't teasing or lecturing him, was when Isak realized how grateful he was to have him in his life.

Eskild clapped his hands together suddenly, startling him. "We should invite him over! Get to know our new neighbour. I'll introduce you to him. Won't that be nice?"

"No!" Isak said, panicking. "Eskild, please stop interfering with my love life. I don't want to be introduced to anyone. I can't deal with that. It's like you want to give me a heart attack!"

"Relax, Isak, you don't need to be so dramatic." He held out his palms in peace. "But I think you should go over and welcome him yourself then. I'll  have Noora make you a fruit basket to take over. How's that?"

Isak shook his head and stood up to leave with his pancakes. "No fruit baskets. Just leave it alone. I mean it."

He left his grumbling roommate behind and holed himself up in his room. The rest of his weekend was spent flat out on his bed, shamelessly typing "Even" into every social media outlet he could think of, and coming up blank.

His brows knit together in frustration. It would have been far too kind for the universe to work in his favour just this once.

 

 

 _Monday_  
  
Monday morning arrived and Isak was fumbling around in the bathroom, his toothbrush dangling limply from his mouth. He looked into the mirror, reflecting eyes still heavy with sleep, and yawned widely.  

"Good morning, Isak!" Eskild sang, coming in through the open door unexpectedly, and jostling his hip.

Isak startled, biting down on his toothbrush a little too hard.  
  
Eskild slowly reached for his own toothbrush, twirling it between his fingers. "So have you thought about what I said?" he asked. "About going over to greet Even?"

Isak rolled his eyes and spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. "It's literally been a day. And I said I wasn't interested."

"Isak-"

"Seriously," he interrupted. And then against better judgement, "Besides, he seems kind of weird. I don't even think he's online anywhere. Who isn't on social media these days?"

Eskild's eyebrows shot up so high they nearly merged into his hair line. "Does that mean what I think it means? Did you try to Facebook stalk your crush? You did! I will remember today as the best day of my life."

Isak groaned out loud. He should have known Eskild would be practically jumping for joy at the news. "I already regret saying anything. Just forget about it, okay?"

"I will certainly not," Eskild said. "But really, there are many reasons why someone wouldn't have a social media presence. Maybe he just doesn't want one? The only way you'll know for certain is if you talk to him. Um, hello? Where are you going, I wasn't finished."

"Bye, Eskild. I'll be late for school if I stay," Isak called out, leaving his roommate to grumble to himself.  
                                                                                  

 

_Thursday_

Isak stepped out of the shower, quickly toweling himself dry and throwing on a pair of boxers. He opened the bathroom door, making to head towards his room.

The last few days had passed by blissfully uneventful. Isak had dodged every attempt Eskild made at trying to talk to him about Even by holing himself up in his room and screaming, _I need to study, do you want me to fail?_ And when leaving to go out, if Isak would strain his ears to catch any sign of life from the apartment across from his, no one was any the wiser to it. 

"Isak! Is that your little feet I hear?"

Isak sighed loudly. It had been too long since he was last accosted, it was only right he was due for one now. He turned around in time to see Eskild poke his head out of the kitchen and make a beeline for him.

He was grinning from ear to ear when he caught up. "Hi, little buddy," he began. "I've been thinking a lot about what we talked about the other day." There was only ever one way this conversation was going to go. "Have you gone to say hello to Even yet?"  

Isak let out an even louder sigh. "You're starting to sound like a broken record."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you'd just do as I say. Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Eskild offered.

"No!" he yelped. There were few things in life that horrified him more than the thought of Eskild chatting up Even on his behalf. "Just leave it alone. I'm done talking about this."   

"Isak, you need to learn you don't always have to be afraid to take a chance. I promise you will only be rewarded in life if you just start by making an effort." Eskild encouraged, "What good is it hiding in your room and trying desperately to search up your crush? You need to take action!"

Isak deeply regretted that one moment of weakness he had a few days ago. Secretly, he knew it was probably his fault for bringing up their hot neighbour to someone whose New Year's resolution was to "hook a brother up". However, he'd rather crawl back into bed under his blankets and go back to daydreaming about Even, rather than actually speaking to him. Where Even could hear him. And if Even could hear him, he'd see how pathetic Isak really was.   

Eskild, this whole time, had been slowly backing him towards their living room, the complete opposite direction Isak wanted to go. He was gesticulating in a way he clearly thought would inspire him to take charge.

"You know, Isak, sometimes you just have to trust that your guru knows what's best for you. You may think you're happy sitting in your room making sad eyes at your wall all day, but I for one am tired of dealing with your grouchiness. You'll be much happier if you actually spoke to him face to face."

Isak frowned, dubious. The feeling he got when thinking of speaking to Even was closer to nausea. "I don't even know what I'd say to him."

Eskild's eyes all but lit up. "Ah, but that's the beauty of it, my young friend. True love starts with a simple hello."

Isak seriously doubted that.

Eskild winked at him. "And Even is so easy to speak to, you won't even have to do any of the hard work. Which is right up your alley."

Isak sighed, he just wanted to get back to his warm bed. "Fine. Next time I see him I'll say hi, okay? I'm going to bed now."

"No!" Eskild shouted, causing Isak to flinch badly. He gripped him tightly by the shoulders. "Remember what you said to me at our Christmas party? That 'life is now?' _Now_ , Isak."

"I'm pretty sure I said that to Eva. And I wasn't talking about-"

"That doesn't matter," Eskild shushed. "That was the best thing I've ever heard come out of your surly teenage mouth and I couldn't agree more. Take heart, Isak. There's no better time than the present!"

Before Isak could even knit his brows together in irritation, Eskild was opening the front door of their apartment, and all but tossing Isak outside of it.

"Eskild! What the fuck?! Have you lost your mind?" Isak yelped, trying not to trip over his own feet. "You can't just kick me out! Let me back in!" He yelled, fists banging on the closed door. " _Eskild, I'm not wearing pants! For fucks sake!"_

Behind his flailing limbs, Isak heard the telltale sound of a door creaking open. Sometimes he didn't understand what he'd done to deserve such a lot in life. He hoped the other Isak's in all the other universes were having better luck. Actually, no he didn't. Screw them. The Isak in _this_ universe needed all the luck he could get.

"Um. Are you okay?"

Isak's eyes bulged. Logically, there was nothing else he could do now but turn around and deal with it. In retrospect, this was probably not the best way to officially meet his new neighbour. He wished someone had warned him that his life was going to be nothing but a string of embarrassing situations.

"Oh. Hi," Isak said, with a quick head bob. He forced himself to look his neighbour in the eye. _Even_. God, if he wasn't as beautiful as he remembered. His face felt so hot he might as well have set fire to his own head. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around his bare midriff.

Even smiled, recognition lighting up his eyes. "You're the boy from the party. The one who literally fell into my arms. You live next door?"

Isak flushed furiously before nodding. "Um, yeah. With two other people."

"Yes, I've met one of them already. Eskild? He came over to welcome me with a fruit basket."

Isak would have rolled his eyes and made a joke if his situation was anything less than horrifying. He didn't even want to think of what Eskild could have said to Even in his absence.

Even's eyes darted down Isak's exposed chest and bare feet, and back up to his face. Finally seeming to notice his state of undress, he asked, "Did your roommates lock you out?"

Isak snorted out a nervous laugh. "No. No, of course not." He wracked his brain for another reason why he'd be out in the hall in his boxers, without a key. "I said I would go get the mail for us. Eskild has a habit of always locking the door. He probably didn't expect me back so soon. Must be in the bathroom."

Even leaned back on his doorjamb, lips pursed together for a long moment. His eyes dropped back down to Isak's feet. "Without shoes?" Isak thought he was trying very hard not to laugh at him. 

He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "That's actually why I'm back so soon. Can't get too far without shoes." Or a shirt. Or pants.

Even nodded in agreement, the smile on his face only broadening with mirth. Isak was done for the minute he caught a glimpse of Even's perfectly coiffed head, partly obscured by scattered disco beams. He was definitely no match for the entirety of his beauty illuminated by the florescent hallway lights.

"Would you like to come in while you wait for your roommate to get out of the bathroom?" Even offered.

 _Come in?_ Isak felt one of his knees suddenly buckle. He quickly reached out to steady himself, slapping his arm against his door frame. One of Even's eyebrows quirked. He leaned back against his door instead, attempting to support his weight. _Pull yourself together, Isak_ , he scolded himself.

"Oh!" He hoped that didn't sound as high pitched as it did in his head. "I don't want to bother you."

Even shrugged, casual. "You're not bothering me. Come in, we'll have a beer." He detached himself from his door to gesture inside his apartment.

Isak had to bite the inside of his cheek, the smile on his face was getting out of control. "Okay, if you really don't mind-"

Before he could finish that, and because someone out there really did have it out for him, the door to his own apartment was suddenly swinging open wildly. And Isak, because he had the shittiest luck in the universe, couldn't pull himself off his door in time before he was falling backwards, hands gripping his door frame for dear life.

"Oh my god, Isak!" Eskild cried from directly behind him, hands coming out to break his fall. "I'm so, so sorry." Unconcerned with his armful of gobsmacked boy, or the scene he'd just rudely interrupted, he carried on, "I completely forgot you were naked! I would have never pushed you out otherwise. Please believe and forgive your guru. I am begging you."

Every time Isak thought he couldn't possibly make an even bigger fool of himself, the universe made its point to prove him wrong.

"Eskild," he said, through numb lips. "I'm not naked. Also, you've met our neighbour, right?"    

"Huh?" 

Isak could tell by the way Eskild went from concerned to confused that he realized he might just have walked in on something.

He looked up and finally noticed Even, whose grin was so wide it was all Isak could see from his awkward angle in Eskild's arms. "Even!" he said, suddenly jovial. He hoisted Isak up and propped him against the door frame. "How nice to see you again. How's the move going?"

"Moving in is a pain," Even sighed, nodding in greeting. "But no one tells you that when you decide to be independent. But thanks for the fruits, they've really kept me going. I've been meaning to come over and thank you again."   

"Anything I can do to help. I can't tell you how long it took me to get settled in," he sympathized. "I have so many things, I'm still living out of my boxes. Unless you're Isak here." He elbowed  Isak in the ribs. "I literally had to give him the shirt off my back."

"One shirt, Eskild, one," Isak complained. "And you asked me if I wanted it. I didn't. But you gave it to me anyways."

"Such dramatics." Eskild rolled his eyes fondly, ruffling Isak's hair. "Anyways, Even, lovely seeing you. But I really must be getting this one back to bed and into some clothes. I will not be the one blamed for his nudist tendencies. Although, if that's what you wish to do in life Isak, then by all means. Life is whatever you make it to be."

Isak resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. "Please stop talking," he begged.

"It was nice meeting you again, Isak," Even said, bringing Isak's attention back to him. "We'll have to have that beer some other time."

Isak nodded, not quite able to meet his eyes, a small smile tugging the corners of his frown up. "Yeah, sure. I'd love that." How Even still wanted to hang out with his disastrous self was beyond him.

He could hear Eskild talking a little more to Even as he walked back into his apartment, thinking that for once, maybe not everything in this universe was out to get him.

 


	2. a push in the right direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak comes home to a (welcome?) surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for reading, the kudos, and commenting <333! I smiled so much knowing you guys liked the first chapter. It means the world to me that you're enjoying reading Isak and Eskild's misadventures as much as I love writing them. Guru isn't yet through helping his little duckling find his footing.

_Friday_

Isak found himself spacing out throughout the school day. As his teachers droned on about one subject or the other, his thoughts drifted towards Even and their second meeting. Putting aside the sheer embarrassment of getting caught in his boxers, and then caught in his lame cover up of why he was outside in said boxers, Even seemed surprisingly chill about it all. Despite that embarrassing encounter, he still wanted to hang out with him.

Isak wondered if he'd really meant it, or if he was just being polite. And if he really meant it, when would it happen? Should he keep his weekend free in case Even popped by? No, that was ridiculous. Maybe should he just bite the bullet and go see what Even was up to instead? He did say he was knee deep in unpacking. Maybe Isak could lend him a hand...

"Earth to Isak?"

He shook himself from his thoughts to find Jonas standing over his desk, amused. "What's up?"

"Class was over ages ago man, it's home time. Or are you planning on spending the night here?" Jonas asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, right." Isak swept his books into his bag haphazardly, before walking out with Jonas in tow. 

It was a short while of silence before his friend spoke again. "You seem kind of out of it. Did you not sleep well?"

"What?" Isak asked, caught off guard.

Jonas squinted at him suspiciously.

"I'm sleeping well," he quickly promised. "But, um. Do you remember that blond guy we saw Eskild talking to at Eva's last week?"

"I think so, yeah. The tall, good looking one? What about him?"

"Turns out he's my new neighbour."  

Jonas stopped abruptly in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock. "No way! Are you serious?"

"I couldn't believe it either," Isak said, letting out a breath of laughter. "Small world, huh?"

"Wow. Have you spoken to him since?"

Isak shrugged awkwardly. "We had a run in last night."

"How did it go?" Jonas asked, with genuine interest.

Isak held off answering in favour of nodding a greeting to Magnus and Mahdi, who had just caught up to them in the hall.

"How did what go?" Magnus asked, looking between the two of them.

Jonas shot Isak a quick glance before graciously answering for him, "Isak has a hot new neighbour. Remember that guy we saw Eskild talking to at Eva's party? The one Isak was staring at?"

Magnus whistled and clapped his hands together. "Fucking hell, no way! He was pretty hot right? Oh wow," he said with glee. "You have to get on that Isak. Get him before he's gone. The good looking ones are quick to get snatched up. I could give you some tips that could really help you out."

Isak felt both his eyebrows quirk in amusement. "What tips could you possibly give me, Magnus?"

Magnus huffed, offended, "I've got sick moves. How many times you did you hook up at the party, Isak? Zero. I, however, hooked up three times."

"Yeah, with the same girl," Mahdi said, dryly.  

Magnus puffed up, giving all three of them individual looks of betrayal. "I have the worst friends," he said. "I genuinely wanted to help our bro out, but instead I have to deal with all of your abuse. What are you all doing for him then?"

"Isak, do you even want our help?" Mahdi asked.

"Please no," he said quickly. "It's bad enough having to keep Eskild from playing my wingman."

"Then it's settled." Jonas nodded, moving onto more pressing concerns, "Are we up for chilling? I'm damn hungry."  


 .  


It was well into the evening by the time Isak got home from hanging out with the boys. He'd just shut the door behind him when he heard a variety of noises and muffled chatter coming from the kitchen.

Inside, Eskild and Noora were bustling around each other preparing dinner. There were pots steaming on the stovetop, and an array of utensils and chopping boards spread across the cramped counter space. Isak noticed the table was already set for dinner, with a small floral arrangement sitting in the center. _Had that always been there?_

"Um," Isak cleared his throat, catching their attention.

Eskild looked up from his stirring. The steam rising from the pot had doted beads of perspiration across his brow. "Oh good, you're finally here," he said, waving at him distractedly. "But don't just stand there gaping like a fish. Go put your bags down and come help with dinner. We don't have much time."

"Much time for what?" Isak asked, growing more confused by the minute.

Eskild looked at him like he was being purposely daft. "Isak, do you even live here? You know Even is coming over for dinner tonight. Now chop, chop."

Isak felt his eyes pop. " _What?_ Why?" His voice was a pitch he hardly recognized. His heart was starting to race. _Even, here? In his apartment?_

"Oh?" Eskild tapped his chin in thought. "Did I not tell you? Must have slipped my mind. Anyway, come chop these potatoes."

Isak silently fumed. Eskild could never leave well enough alone. If he was being rational, he could admit this was a good thing. Spending time with Even in a casual group setting was a relaxed approach to getting to know him better. Instead of the will-he-won't-he stress of their potential hang out. But Isak was not a rational person.

"Eskild, I thought I told you not to interfere! We already said we'd hang out sometime later. You're not doing me any favours."

Noora looked over at that, curious. Choosing not to say anything, she went back to slicing up her peppers in silence.

Eskild let out a put upon sigh. "Not everything has to be about you, Isak. Did it not occur to you that Even and I may have bonded too? That I just wanted my friends to see how wonderful he was as well? You don't always have to accuse me of ulterior motives."

Isak swallowed the protest he had at the ready. Eskild sounded so sincere that he was starting to feel a little guilty for yelling at him.

After a short silence to let that sink in, Eskild was back to business. "Now go get changed and come back. No dawdling."

A few outbursts later, bickering over the right way to make a certain dish, and _Isak, you're not cutting those potatoes properly_ , _why are they all different sizes,_ dinner was ready to be served, just in time for a knock to be heard at their door.

"That should be him. Isak, be a dear and go get that," Eskild said, head still in the oven, poking at their pasta bake with a knife. 

Isak took in a breath, let it out slowly. The last time he saw Even, he was wearing significantly less. Was it too much to hope he'd forgotten all about it? He made his way to the door before his brain could give him the go ahead to panic. He quickly gathered himself before swinging it open.

"Hey," Even said, smiling warmly at him. He was holding onto a bottle of wine. "Am I too early?"

Isak shook his head, unable to help the matching grin from spreading across his face. "No, just in time. Come in, they're in the kitchen."

He lead the way there, trying his best to compose his face into something a little more chill.

"Even!" Eskild greeted, coming up to embrace him. "And you come bearing wine. Did I tell you you're my favourite neighbour?"

"Least I could do to thank you for inviting me over," he said, handing over the bottle.

"Let me introduce you," Eskild said, ushering him in. He pointed to Noora, who was smiling politely. "This is my lovely Noora, one of my dearest friends." He turned to Isak and squinted. "And you've already met this one. Of course, how could you forget a meeting like that."

Even laughed good-naturedly, gaze sliding over to him. The tips of Isak's ears burned fiercely. He was so occupied with bracing himself for Even bringing up seeing more of him than Isak usually showed anybody, he'd forgotten about his usual tormentor. It was too much to hope he could to bury that unfortunate encounter deep into the past and never think of it again.

Isak shot his awful roommate a dirty look, which Eskild responded to by giving his shoulders a reassuring squeeze. "Oh unclench, Isak. I'm only teasing." 

"Who's hungry?" Noora asked, redirecting their attention to her. "Here, take a plate Even, help yourself. I hope you like it."

Isak wound up sitting opposite Even, trying to figure out a way to stare at him without getting caught. He poked at his food, content to listen as his roommates bounced polite questions off their guest. Where he went to school, what year he was in, when he moved in across the hall...all things Isak already knew, but was glad he now had a reason for knowing. The conversation quickly turned to sharing stories of their various misadventures.

"A few summers ago, my friends and I decided to go for a midnight swim in the outdoor community pool after hours," Even was saying. "We must not have been very quiet. The next thing we knew, flashlights were shining on us, and cops were yelling at us to get out."

"How dare they," Eskild gasped.

Even grinned toothily. "So we did. Except we climbed back over the fence, clothes in hand, and ran back home with nothing but our soaked underwear on. I swear the cops chased us for blocks. To this day I'm not sure how we outran them on bare feet."

Isak sorely wished he had known him back then. Even though the sight of a drenched Even, exuberant with near capture, shorts clinging to him sinfully, might have been enough for Isak to spontaneously combust. If he thought Noora's fond chin-in-hands look was telling, it was nothing compared to his own. Isak found himself with a spacey grin throughout, hopelessly taken by Even's easy charm. He figured Even could read out the ingredients list on a cereal box, and he'd still have every detail committed to memory.

 

Eventually, they migrated towards the living room, spread out on the couches and taking turns playing Isak's copy of Fifa. Eskild was currently swearing at either Even, or the little footballers that wouldn't kick the way he wanted them to. Even's laughter rang pleasantly in his ears, as he took yet another victory from him.

Eskild threw down the controller in defeat. "I give up. Who knew I was going up against a pro?"

"Do you want to take his spot, Isak?" Even offered, handing him the controller. "Time to see if I can keep my winning streak."

Isak grinned, finally in his element. "Not a chance," he said. The cockiness of hours spent whooping his boys was fuelling his bravado. "Haven't you heard? I'm the master of Fifa in this apartment. Undefeated champion."

"Is that so?" Even asked, bumping his shoulder. Isak burned at the touch. "Well I'm the champion in my parts, so there's only one way to find out for sure."

"Eskild," Noora said suddenly, getting up from the couch. "While they do that, would you help me clear the dishes and serve dessert?"

"Noora, come on," Eskild complained, "We all know Isak sucks at Fifa. It was just about to get interesting." He waved off Isak's affronted, _Hey!_ "How about you start, and I'll join you in a minute."

Noora crossed her arms and repeated, "I'd like your help now Eskild, please. You've seen him lose a hundred times before."

Isak wished his roommates would quit exposing how lame he was to the one person he wanted to look cool in front of. He was about to defend his honour when he caught a brief glimpse of the look Noora gave him. He would have thought nothing of her pulling Eskild away to help, leaving him and Even conspicuously alone, if it wasn't for that little smile. Isak tried to think of the last nice thing he'd ever done for her, and came up short. He vowed to at least try and wash his own bed sheets next time.

However, Isak wasn't expecting how much their familiar company gave him the confidence boost he needed not to freak out around Even. Until they left them alone together, and Isak's brain slowly ground to a halt, and his throat curiously dried up. He was solely responsible for at least making an effort at a conversation now, but there wasn't a single interesting thing he could think of to say.

He coughed, hoping to break the heavy silence. "Ready to play-"

"You know-" Even started at the same time. He paused and fiddled with his controller.

Isak latched onto any excuse to ease how awkward he suddenly felt. "Hmm?" he prompted.

"I tried looking for you again at the party, later that night. I wasn't able to leave my friends any earlier," Even continued, gazing at Isak through hooded eyes. "But I think you might have left by then."

He couldn't really believe Even had meant it when he said he'd come back for him. He flushed silently.

He was spared from having to respond right away as Even went on, "For a while I worried you'd gone before I'd even gotten to know your name."

Hope fluttered lowly in Isak's stomach. All that time he'd spent obsessing over someone he figured hadn't spared him a second thought didn't seem so foolish after all.

He was aware his cheeks were probably bright pink with barely contained joy. "Oh, well. It's a good thing we ended up being neighbours then," he said, smiling shyly. "Now you can see me whenever you want." He bit his lip to stop himself, before something more eager sounding slipped out.

"Good. I plan on doing just that." Even nudged him again, eyes twinkling. "In fact, I have some games at mine that you may like. Come over when my place isn't such a mess and we can play them."

Isak nodded eagerly. "Yeah, of course. Should be fun." He didn't care how quickly he agreed, because Even looked just as pleased with his acceptance.

Isak didn't think he was even present for the few rounds they played, lost in his own head, giddy. Needless to say he lost spectacularly, and Even whooped so loudly in victory that Eskild popped his head back out. Noora peeked out just after him, announcing dessert was ready.

 

He felt so bright and happy throughout the rest of the evening, that he hardly realized when the conversation turned into Eskild sharing embarrassing stories about Isak. Mostly about how much of a slob he was, which he feared would be enough to put anyone off for life. Worse that it was Even, who he was hoping to have the opposite effect on.

"Isak," Even asked, his eyes shining with laughter. "How did a box of leftover pizza get into your closet?"

Isak shrugged, his face hot for an entirely different reason now. "One of the boys must have accidentally kicked it there. I don't really use it much, so." He primarily used Noora's old dresser to store his clothes, not seeing the point of hanging up his hoodies. 

"But the stench was _awful_ ," Eskild said. "You would think he'd at least check to see where it was coming from."

Isak glared at him. "I did check. Just not...there," he said weakly. He risked a glance Even's way.

Instead of the politely restrained disgust that Isak expected to see, Even looked so genuinely amused that he couldn't bring himself to feel completely stupid about the whole ordeal.

"We've all had our share of food related mishaps," Even said, consolingly. 

 

He left shortly after, stating he had an early morning, but thanked them all for their warm welcome. He urged them to come over as well, gaze lingering a little longer on Isak.

As soon as their door closed shut, Eskild herded him back into the kitchen with a wink. "Well, I don't expect your eternal gratitude for orchestrating your most magical evening yet. But, if you felt the need to, I wouldn't say no."

Isak rolled his eyes. "I don't even know what you're saying to me."

Eskild sidled up to him. "I'm just saying you and Even looked so nice and cozy cuddled up together on the sofa."

"We weren't cuddling!" Isak protested.

Eskild just shook his head. "My dear Isak. Instead of getting angry at me, you should be bowing down to your number one guru, and thanking me dearly for this wonderful set up."

Isak let out an exasperated huff, mostly for show. He knew Eskild was lying when he said Isak had nothing to do with inviting Even over. However, he could hardly keep up his show of grumpiness, not while he could still feel that heady lightness in his chest.

Eskild gave his cheek a pat. "I'll take what I can get. Goodnight Noora. And you Isak, have a very good night, and better dreams," he said, with a filthier version of his earlier wink.

"Good night, Eskild," Noora called out from behind him.

Isak lingered behind, watching her reach up on tiptoes to slide the dessert bowls back into the cupboard. He wondered if she would say anything to him about Even. Could she see his obvious crush? Or did she just think Eskild was trying to set him up as usual, and wanted to give Isak the space to figure it out himself?

Finishing up, Noora turned around, smoothing down the front of her jeans. Spotting him still lingering around, she smiled.

"I hope dinner wasn't too awkward for you. Eskild swore to me he'd told you about it," she began. "But for what it's worth, you look really happy. Even seems like a great guy, doesn't he?"

Isak shuffled his feet, calmer under her unassuming gaze. "Yeah, he does. Thanks."

Noora's little smile grew into a mischievous grin. "Also, from what I could tell, he seemed pretty interested in getting to know you better."

Isak stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "You think?"

She nodded, patting him on the arm. "I do. Doesn't hurt that he's easy on the eyes too, huh?"

Isak ducked his head, smiling at the kitchen tiles.

She gave his shoulder a little squeeze. "Goodnight, Isak."

"Goodnight, Noora," he said.

He was alone in the kitchen when she left, letting the full force of his smile slowly take over his face.


	3. is that code for something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets to spend some time alone with Even, without Eskild breathing down his neck (mostly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your continued support <3!! Knowing you're excited to see where this goes, and reading your comments honestly puts the biggest smile on my face :'). The first two chapters were a little slow for Isak as he got to know Even within the safe bubble of his home, surrounded by people he knows. But things are finally starting to pick up for our boy.

  
_Thursday_  
  
The sun had just started to make its descent by the time Isak's tired feet were stomping towards his apartment. He dug into his pocket to fish out his keys, sighing when they slipped from his hands. He bent over to pick them off the floor when a sudden noise from behind made him pause. Had he heard something coming from Even's apartment just now? He turned toward the neighboring flat, head tilted, listening. This time there was a definite crashing sound, followed by a string of muffled curses coming from behind the locked door.

Isak weighed the pros and cons of knocking on his door, unsure if his company would be appreciated at the moment. Even didn't sound like he was having much fun in there, and Isak didn't want to annoy him further.

It had been almost a full week that Even had last come over for dinner, and Isak had only seen him in passing since. Which was understandable. Being in his final year and settling in to his new place was taking up much of his time. The last time they met, Isak was on his way out when he bumped into a stressed looking Even. He'd mentioned how much of a chore setting up his apartment was, but made sure to mention it was almost decent enough for human company. Isak had been tempted to tell him he would literally be content to sit on a rubbish heap, if it meant he got to spend time with Even.

He had just made up his mind to go home, when the door swung open suddenly, and he came face to face with his very flustered looking neighbour.

Even's eyes were as wide with shock as his own "Isak? Hi," he said, composing himself into something less harassed.

"Hi," he greeted. Even's hair was tousled as if he'd been running frustrated fingers through it, and Isak had to clench his hands to temper the urge to do the same. "Um. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Even seemed to think better of it and added, "Actually, I was about to come over and ask if you guys had a hammer? I can't seem to find mine anywhere."

"Oh," Isak said, eager to prove his usefulness. "I'm pretty sure we have one somewhere. I'll try to find it."

"Thanks." He smiled brightly. "Come by when you do? I could use your help with something if you're free."

"Yeah, sure. Be right there."

Isak quickly slipped into his own apartment, and schoolwork be damned, flung his backpack aside and set to work. He headed straight to the pantry where he knew the toolbox was, the apartment blissfully empty of inquisitive roommates. Rooting around for the hammer, he tried very hard not to think about how he was going to be alone with Even, in his apartment, for the first time. He managed to find the tool easily enough but hesitated for a moment, before quickly making a dash for the bathroom.

He splashed cool water over his face, and scrubbed on some of Noora's pleasant smelling face wash. He'd be dammed if his first time alone with Even went disastrously because he was worried about smelling as bad as Eskild often teased him about. He sniffed at his hoodie, gave it a pass, and hurried back outside.

The door was left wide open for him, but he hovered over the threshold, giving it a hesitant knock anyways. "Even?"

"In the living room."  

Isak shut the door behind him, and toed off his shoes. There were half unpacked boxes strewn in the small entryway, that he carefully hopped over. A few knickknacks were piled into the corners of the hallway, that led to a sparsely furnished open room.  

He found Even standing there scratching his jaw, staring forlornly at a set of framed photographs on the floor.

Even turned around and grinned. "My hero," he said, reaching for the hammer.

Isak pinked slightly and cleared his throat. "So what did you need me for?"

"I tried hanging up my photographs with those plastic hooks you can stick to the wall, but it couldn't take the weight of the frames." He pointed accusingly to the one encased in a heavy metal frame, with a severe crack in the glass. He waggled his eyebrows. "That's where you come in."

Isak ended up holding the photos at various heights on the wall, while Even checked to see they weren't crooked, before hammering it into place. Isak stood back and admired their handiwork after the last one went up. His photographs were beautiful, crisp black and white shots of scenery and people.

Isak recognized one of them as the same girl he saw with Even at the party a while back. He forced himself not to think too much about it. "Did you take these yourself?" he asked instead.

Even nodded, coming up behind him. They were close enough that their arms brushed together. 

"They're really nice."

"You think so? They all mean something special to me." Even tapped on one of a cafe. "This one's just across the street from here. They have the best coffee I've ever tried."

Isak smiled softly, contentment filling him as he listened to Even talk about his work with a quiet intensity. He waved toward the pictures of people, staring at the smiling girl in particular. "Are these people you know?"

"They are. That one's Sonja, she's one of my oldest friends," Even said, following his gaze.  He bumped Isak's shoulder softly. "There are more pictures to hang up, if you're not sick of me yet."

"I'm not sick of you yet," he said, feeling bashful.

"Good." The corners of Even's eyes crinkled. "But can I offer you a beer first? For all your hard work."

Isak nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch, while Even went to fetch their drinks. He was tempted to pinch his own arm, giddy from having Even's undivided attention for so long. He could already imagine Eskild's squeal of delight if he found out.

Even returned shortly, handing Isak his beer, and taking a seat beside him. He mumbled a quiet thanks, glad his hands had something to hold on to.

Isak pressed his lips together, wracking his brain for something to say, willing himself to be more interesting company. "So, are you thinking of studying Photography after?" he asked.

Even shook his head. "Not really, maybe Media Studies instead. I just want to tell stories, you know? Everyone has a history. I'd like to find a way to immortalize that."

Isak wondered what story he himself had to tell, and if Even would be interested in unravelling it. Or would he scoff at all the lies, bitterness, and betrayal that was his coming of age story? But he was determined to put that behind him. He'd made his heartfelt apologies to the friends he'd hurt, and promised himself to do better.

"What about you?" Even asked, pulling Isak out of his thoughts.

Isak shrugged. He hadn't really thought too much about what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. "Something with science, maybe? I'm pretty good at Biology. It's one of the few classes I actually like."

Even raised one brow scandalously. "So you're into human bodies, huh?"

Isak attempted to roll his eyes, but couldn't help the burst of laughter that came out instead. "Biology isn't just about human bodies, Even. It's about all living organisms."

A short silence followed, in which Even was just staring at him with a small smile on his lips.

"What?" Isak asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothing," he said. "I just like the way you say my name."

Isak felt his jaw go slack. "I...um-" he heard himself stutter, face flushing, as his brain tried and failed to come up with something witty.

Even just laughed pleasantly, giving Isak's knee a squeeze. "Oh, Isak. You're so cute, you know."

Isak sputtered, "I am not _cute_."

"What's wrong with being cute?" Even was leaning back, full of amusement.

He felt hot all over. "Cute is for babies, and small animals." In reality, his very soul was preening at the compliment.

Even tilted his head, considering him for a moment. "Then what would you like me to call you instead? Beautiful? Handsome? The manliest of all men?"

Isak blushed. "Manliest man, will do."

Even's grin only broadened. "Tell me something then," he began. "How did the manliest man in the world come to live in a shared apartment with two other people? Shouldn't you be roughing it solo in the wilderness with you hunting knife?"

"You should know my hunting knife is hidden in my sock right now," Isak huffed, laughing when Even threw his hands up in mock surrender. He considered how to answer the real question without giving him his whole sad history so soon. "Ah, actually, I met Eskild at a bar last year and I guess we clicked. I was looking to move out of my parents house and he had a spare room available. I've been living there ever since."

Even's raised eyebrow was back. "So Eskild was either really good at picking you up, or just really bad at it. I can't decide."

Isak laughed, shaking his head quickly. "He wasn't trying to put the moves on me. Or at least I don't think so. He probably thought I looked lost and felt bad. I think he just wanted to help after that."  

"That was very nice of him," Even said, a little more somber.

"He has his moments," Isak agreed. "But you live alone right?"

"I recently moved out of my parents house, so this will be my first time living alone."

"Do you miss living with other people?"

Even shrugged. "Sometimes it gets a little quiet here. But I'll still be seeing my parents often for dinner, and I have a great support system. I just needed a space of my own, you know? To know I would be okay by myself."

"I get it." He understood what it was like to want to get out from under your parent's roof and start a new life. He also knew he couldn't have done it if it wasn't for Eskild taking him under his wing. He was pretty sure he had drunkenly confessed as much, many months ago, when the pain of moving out was still fresh.   

They drank together for a while, and Isak found himself relaxing more and more in Even's easy company. He was scared of saying the wrong thing, or being boring, but he was starting to realize that Even just seemed genuinely interested in getting to know every part of him. Despite answering the question, " _So what's your idea of a perfect weekend?"_ with, _"One where I don't have to wake up until noon."_ Even had laughed heartily, clapping him on the shoulder, and Isak squinted and wondered if he thought he was joking.

Even drummed his long fingers along his empty beer bottle, before reaching down to place it on the floor. "Are you ready for round two?" he asked, standing up.

Isak had almost forgotten he'd come over for a purpose. "Lead the way," he said, following him around the corner.

His stomach did a series of little flips when he realized Even had led them into what was clearly his bedroom. _Don't be stupid_ , _it's just another room,_ he chided himself. He'd been conned into watching one rom com too many with his roommates. Pushed into one corner, a mattress laid on top of a box spring, where a notepad was thrown on top surrounded by various articles of clothing. Every wall was slowly becoming a hotchpotch of hand drawn comics and sketches, and posters of musicians and movies. Isak found the range of Even's interests both fascinating and daunting, unfamiliar with a lot of the material.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Even watching him. A small smile was tugging at the other boy's mouth as he watched Isak nose around his room, content to let him do it in peace.

Isak pointed at the safest thing to talk about, a collage of comics. "Did you draw these yourself?" At Even's nod he smiled, looking back at them. "Wow, they're amazing."

"Yeah?" Even asked. "Maybe I'll draw you one day."

"Like one of your French girls?" Isak blurted out, distracted. There was a brief pause in which he let that sink in. _Goddammit, but it was all_ Eskild and Noora's fault for making him watch Titanic with them. He opened his mouth to sputter a retraction, but Even's delighted burst of laughter beat him to it.

"Are you offering to pose for me, Isak?" he asked, blue eyes dancing with mischief.

Isak pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, embarrassed. "It's just an expression. Can we forget I said that and get back to work?"

"If you say so," Even said, cutting him some slack. He handed Isak more framed photos, and pointed at an empty patch of wall.

They worked in easy silence for a while, with Isak sneaking glances at Even every moment he could get away with it. He felt his attraction to him in the way his cheeks flushed when Even laughed at something lame he'd said. He felt it in his stomach, like a fish hook, every time Even smiled at him. He felt it in the tingling of his fingers, aching to touch.

When Even finally said he'd finished with all the photos he'd wanted to hang up, Isak fought to mask the disappointment on his face.

"Probably a good thing," he joked, more lighthearted than he felt. "There's no space left on your walls. And I don't think I want to stick around to see you attempt to nail them to the ceiling."

Even folded his arms. "Maybe I'm a modern day Michelangelo. Are you questioning my artistic abilities?"

"I'm questioning many things," Isak said, deadpan. 

Even laughed, squeezing his shoulder. "Despite being recently insulted, I'm going to be a good host and make us cheese sandwiches. Do you like those?"

Isak nodded, thrilled at the idea of getting to stay a bit longer. When Even left the room, he sunk down onto the floor, leaning against the bed behind him. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

His phone buzzed in rapid succession just then, and he reached into his pocket to pull it out. His eyes bugged at the screen full of notifications from his roommates group chat, most of them from Eskild.  
  


**Kollektivet**

_Eskild (22:50): Isak your door has been closed for a long time and Noora won't let me go in. Open up, your guru wants to talk to you_

_Eskild (22:55): Hello? Are you sleeping in there? Are you dead??_

_Eskild (22:56): Please respond and tell me if you've died_

_Noora (22:56): How can he respond if he's dead?_

_Eskild (22:57): Noora now is no time for jokes. Our precious baby Isak could be lying unconscious as we speak_

_Noora (22:57): He's not dead Eskild, he probably hasn't come home yet_

_Eskild (22:57): His backpack is sitting in the middle of the living room, how did you not see that? Isak do you need help? Are you lost? I will come get you_

   
  
Isak rolled his eyes so hard he swore he saw dark for a second. He honestly hadn't realized how late it had gotten. He suddenly remembered he had a quiz tomorrow he was supposed to be studying for but couldn't care less right now. He figured he'd better respond before Eskild came banging on Even's door to recruit him for a search party.

 

**Kollektivet**

_Isak (23:00): Chill guru, I'm across the hall at Even's_

 

The response was instant.  
  


**Kollektivet**

_Eskild (23:00): Even??? Since when did you start hanging out with him? Is he throwing a party I don't know about? Or are you two alone together?? Spill Isak!_

_Isak (23:01): He needed help hanging his picture frames, and I lent him our hammer. That's all_

_Eskild (23:01): Is that code for something?_

_Isak (23:01): Bye Eskild_

 

He rolled his eyes again for good measure, and stuffed his phone back into his jeans pocket, just in time for Even to walk back in.

"I should have asked what spices you liked," Even said, balancing two plates of cheese toasts. "I put my favourite ones on here, and a bit of honey. I hope it tastes okay."

He reached for his plate, as Even took a seat on the floor beside him. They were close enough that Isak could smell the light musk of his aftershave. All he wanted to do was curl himself into Even's side and bury his nose into the crook of his neck.

He clenched his fist around his toast a little harder than necessary, taking a tentative bite. "Mm, not bad."

"My toasts used to be a disaster," Even confessed, squinting at the one in his hand. "I learned the hard way that spices that taste good separately, don't always taste good together."   

Isak snorted. "Although this one is missing one key ingredient."

"What's that?"

"Cardamom."

Even grinned broadly around his sandwich. "Oh yeah? Is that the trick to a perfect cheese toast?"

Isak nodded. "Can't forget about the cardamom."

"Then next time I'll make sure I have a cupboard full, just for you."

Isak pinked at the thought of a next time. "I'm holding you to it," he said, and crammed a big piece into his mouth.

Even's eyebrows shot up. "Someone was hungry." He leaned forward into Isak's space. "Hold on...right here-"

Isak froze as Even cupped the bottom of his chin in one hand, and with his thumb, gently brushed bread crumbs and cheese off his lower lip. Putting his plate aside, Isak hesitantly reached up to where Even's fingers were resting, trying to feel for the mess himself. As their fingers brushed together, Even wrapped his own hand around Isak's, giving his fingers a soft squeeze.

"Why am I not surprised you're a messy eater?" Even asked fondly, eyes flitting from his lips to his eyes.

Isak flushed hotly, remembering Even talking with his mouth full of cheese. "I'm messy? I don't think I needed to know what chewed up cheese toast looked like, but I do now."

He laughed, letting go of Isak's hand but not moving back. "It's okay, it's cute. You're cute. Even if you don't want to be."

He didn't really care about being called cute to begin with, it was just in his nature to protest. Especially not now that his insides had turned to jelly, and nothing could wipe the smile off his face. The urge to shift closer to Even, to feel what it would be like to have those arms around him, was stronger than ever.

"Can I confess something?" Even asked after a moment. "I didn't actually need to borrow your hammer. I'm pretty sure I know where mine is."

"Huh?" Isak was confused.

Even fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I really was having trouble with my photographs, but I didn't expect to see you outside my door either. I thought I'd have more time to prepare. It was the best I could come up with on the spot. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Isak's eyes widened, not fully processing the depth of his confession. "Even, you could have just asked?" Then, "Wait, did you break your photo frame on purpose?"

Even looked up at him in mock horror. "I would never disrespect my art like that. It slipped from my hand, honestly. You're not mad, are you?"

 _Was he mad?_ Not even close. Isak was certain his entire face was scarlet by now. There was a part of him that still held back from jumping for joy. This didn't have to mean anything, maybe he was just craving some company. But for now, the rest of him was thrumming in excitement. 

Even reached up and slowly tucked one of Isak's wayward curls back behind his ear. "What are you thinking about right now?" His hand stayed where it was, thumb brushing tenderly at the baby hair's on his temple.

Isak was thinking he couldn't believe Eskild might have been right about the hammer being code for something else. The longer Even gazed at him with nothing but doting patience, the more he dared to hope.

When Even's fingers caressed the length of his cheekbone, Isak instinctively turned his face to nuzzle into his palm. The part of his brain usually reserved for panicking was mercifully quiet for the first time in a while.

"I'm thinking you could have saved a lot of trouble finding your own hammer. Did you know we charge by the hour for lending out our tools?" he babbled.

He felt his phone buzz again in his pocket, and ignored it, now was not the _time_.

Even chuckled. "Do I qualify for a friendly neighbour discount?"

Isak hummed in thought. "I could try and fix one for you. I'd have to discuss it with my roommates first."

His phone buzzed again, loudly, and Even glanced down. "Could that be one of your roommates? Put in a good word for me."

Isak shook his head, smiling. Regrettably, he dislodged Even's hand from his face when he twisted his body to pull his phone out. However, his arm didn't fall too far, coming to rest on the mattress right behind Isak's back.

When his phone screen lit up with another impatient buzz, he wasn't surprised to see Eskild's name on the majority of the notifications.

 

**Kollektivet**

_Eskild (23:30):_ _You've been there for so long Isak, what's happening? Spare us no details_

_Eskild (23:31): Are you getting freaky right now? Is that why you're ignoring me? I can give you advice_

_Noora (23:33): Leave him alone, you're killing the mood_

_Eskild (23:33): What mood? For all we know Even has kidnapped him and is holding him hostage_

   
  
"Eskild thinks you're holding me hostage," Isak sighed.

Even laughed softly, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "You can tell him my intentions are pure."

 

**Kollektivet**

_Isak (23:35): We're just talking. Go to sleep Eskild_

 

"Done," he said, leaning back into the comfortable weight of Even's arm. "Maybe now he'll leave me alone."

"Better that he doesn't know I wasn't entirely honest," Even said.

"No?"

Isak hadn't realized how close together they had gravitated. If he was still enough, he could almost feel the steady rise and fall of Even's chest.

"No," Even repeated, his voice low. "I've been wanting to do something else for the longest time." His eyes were heavy, focused intently on Isak's mouth.

"What's that?" He found himself matching the whisper of Even's tone, not having enough breath in his body for much else.

Even stole a quick glance up at his eyes, before slowing tilting his head forward, the arm around Isak tightening just the slightest bit to bring his body closer. He spared one last look into Isak's eyes to give him the chance to pull away, before a pair of soft lips were pressing against his own.

Isak all but melted upon contact, the only thing keeping him upright being the strong arm around his shoulders. A small whine escaped his lips and he was pressing them more firmly into Even's, trying to convey with his body how much he wanted this.

Even seemed more than happy to comply, finally moving his lips against Isak's, pulling his pouty bottom lip between his own. Isak brought his hand up to Even's neck, sparks shooting into the base of his abdomen, drawing him closer, so much closer.

Even pulled back a fraction and rubbed his nose along the length of Isak's. His hand came up to cup the back of his head, long fingers burying themselves in Isak's blond curls. "Was that okay?" he asked, hesitant.

Isak paused, wondering how to answer when all his body wanted to do was climb into Even's lap and keep kissing him. "That was more than okay," he settled for, a little shy.

"Good," Even said, and put his smiling mouth on Isak's again. "Because this isn't exactly how I imagined our first kiss going down."

Isak flushed deeply at the thought of Even thinking about kissing him. "How did you imagine it then?"

"Less cheese breath," Even said, his face quite serious.

Isak couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. He was so taken with Even and every lame thing that came out of his mouth. "It's okay. The ridiculous amount of rosemary you used covered it up."

Even's mouth dropped open. "What? You said you liked my cheese toast."

Isak shrugged, tilting his head up at Even. "I did say that, but I was being nice."

Even's other hand came up to brush along Isak's cheek. "You are nice, coming over here to help me with my photos."

"And trying to convince Eskild you're not actually holding me hostage."

Even chuckled at that. "I should probably let you go back home now, huh? I don't think Eskild will like me for much longer if I'm the reason you don't wake up in time for school."

Isak wished he hadn't reminded Even of the time. "He's not actually my dad. It's none of Eskild's business what I do."

"But still, it's late and your sleep is very important," Even said.

Isak could think of a million other things more important than sleep, and it all started and ended in this apartment with Even. "Do you have to be so responsible?" he pouted.  

"You'll thank me in the morning." Even leaned down and gave him a firm kiss. "How about this, I'll come by tomorrow morning and we'll get breakfast together before school?"

He was all for seeing him again so soon. "Well it's the least you could do after kicking me out."

Even gripped his chin, making Isak look up at him. "If I had my way I'd keep you here forever, Isak." He leaned in and nuzzled his nose again. "But I'll have to settle for seeing you again for breakfast."

Isak blushed, and feeling brave, dragged the older boy back down onto his lips. He kissed him, and kissed him some more, until his lips fell asleep and other parts of his body started to wake up.

He pulled away reluctantly. "Okay, if I don't leave now you really will have to keep me here forever."

Even smiled at him, so fond, and helped him off the floor. He had to stuff his hands into his pockets to curb the fierce desire to hold Even's hand as he led them out of his apartment, pausing in front of Isak's door.

Isak toyed with the keys in his hand, stalling for a moment. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"First thing in the morning," Even promised, bending slightly to give him a kiss. "Have a goodnight, Isak. I'll see you very soon."

"Goodnight, Even."  

He was a puddle of warmth as he watched Even slip back into his apartment, fumbling blindly behind him for his own door handle. He let out a long sigh when he was safely on the other side of the closed door. Leaning his forehead against the cool wood for a moment, he allowed himself to feel the overwhelming giddiness of the past few hours.

Isak took a deep breath, turned around, and screamed bloody murder. " _Fucking hell!_ Eskild?!"

The roommate in question was standing right behind him in loose pajamas, a cup of something warm in his hands, and a startled expression on his face. "Jesus, Isak! No need to scream. You scared me half to death."

"You? _You?_ " Isak sputtered, hand gripping over his pounding heart. "What the hell were you doing just standing there? Were you waiting for me to come home?"

"Yes," Eskild said, shamelessly. "I wanted to ask how your night went."

He was still coming down from the shock of nearly jumping out of his own skin. "We just talked, Eskild. Now quit being a creep, I need to sleep."

"I've made two cups of tea waiting for you to get home and that's all I get?"

"Yes," Isak said plainly, shoving past his affronted roommate on the way to his room.

He heard Eskild sigh dramatically behind him, "A father's love is always taken for granted."

Shutting his bedroom door behind him, he flopped down onto his bed, smiling up at his ceiling. He knew Eskild would pounce on him again in the morning, and Isak would probably relent and tell him what happened. But for tonight, the memory of his evening with Even was for him and him alone.


	4. a moment alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak just wants Even to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing :') honestly <3\. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well, your feedback means the world to me, I can't even begin to express how much it does. This one's a little longer than usual, as Isak tries to figure things out after the events of the previous night.

 

_Friday_

Isak couldn't believe his luck the next day when he woke up to an empty apartment, with no one around to hound him about his night with Even. When was the last time he was able to pee in peace without Eskild banging on the bathroom door, followed by, _"Now is not the time to jerk off Isak, other people need to use the toilet too!"_

He felt a bit foolish waking up earlier than he ever had on a school day to wait on the couch, fully dressed in shoes and a coat, just so he would be ready for Even. Whenever he decided to show up. Isak probably should have sorted that out last night.

The butterflies in his stomach were slowly starting to turn anxious the longer he thought about the events of last night. How was he supposed to greet Even now? He didn't think giving him a fist bump would be appropriate anymore. Would Even be expecting Isak to be bold and kiss him good morning? He sincerely hoped not. This thing between them was still so new he'd rather Even make the first move, rather than misreading the mood and making a fool out of himself.

Isak was deep into his Instagram scroll when the knock on his door startled him so badly he nearly dropped his phone.

He was barely aware of himself pulling open the door, but then there was Even, hair perfectly coiffed, smiling beatifically at him. He felt his throat go dry.

"You look a little too happy for so early in the morning," he greeted.

Even's smile only broadened. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm about to have breakfast with the cutest boy I know."

Isak flushed and grabbed his backpack, fidgeting with the straps for something to do. "So, um...where are we going anyways?"

"There's a place not too far from here," Even said. He threw his arm around Isak and pressed a chaste kiss into his forehead. "Also, good morning. I hope you slept well."

"Good morning," Isak murmured, grinning into Even's side. He had woken up with puffy under eyes that he had to soak in cold water to counter the effects of a restless sleep. He had come back from Even's feeling like his body was one big live wire, his mind too stimulated to relax enough for proper sleep to settle in. Still, he wouldn't trade last night's kisses for all the good nights sleep in the world.

 Even led them across the street towards the little cafe Isak recognized from one of his framed photographs. He couldn't stop raving about their coffee, something about it being _robust_. Inside, it was about as small as it looked, with only an elderly couple settled into one of their cozy looking armchairs by the window. It smelled wonderfully of fresh coffee and sweet baked goods. Even led the way up to the front, where a girl in a springy ponytail was wiping down the counter.

"Good morning," she greeted, "What can I get you boys?"

"Good morning," Even replied. "Isak? What would you like to eat?"

"Um, eat?" he repeated. He usually didn't wake up early enough on a school day to bother with breakfast. "I'll just have a coffee," he told the girl.

Even stepped in front of him, frowning, before she had a chance to punch in his order. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Isak. And their pastries are really good, you won't be disappointed."

"Now you sound like Noora," Isak said, but he was smiling fondly at him. 

"We have a pretty good selection of croissants," said the girl at the counter.

Isak peeked at their baked goods display and decided on a simple cheese croissant. Satisfied, Even went for a sweet monstrosity of chocolate, raspberry and powdered sugar.

When he reached for his wallet, Even blocked his path and smoothly pushed him and his squawks of protest aside with a simple, "Least I could do for dragging you out so early."

Isak mumbled out an embarrassed thanks and settled into one of the plush armchairs in the corner. He could feel his sleep deprived body melting into the backrest. He was barely suppressing his yawns by the time Even had placed their order down in front of him.

"So trying to be responsible for your sleep was in vain, huh?" Even said, seated in the opposite chair.

Isak smiled apologetically. "I could get a full night's sleep and I still wouldn't be a morning person."

Even pushed his coffee towards him, "This will wake you up then. They make some of the best coffee I've ever tasted. Have I already said that?"

Isak had to admit that this cozy little cafe made some pretty damn good coffee. He made a note to come back when they had more time, and he didn't have to practically inhale his food in order to avoid being late for school. Maybe next time he would beat Even to the checkout and treat him for a change.

Sooner than he liked, Isak was poking his phone awake and sighing at the time. He really couldn't afford to mess up his attendance this year.

"Time to go already?" Even asked, peeking at the lit up display.

Isak nodded, but before he could rise, Even's hand shot out to grab gently onto his wrist. "Wait, I never gave you my number. You should probably have it."

Isak's stomach flipped as he watched Even put his contact info into his phone. Was it weird he was so excited over a phone number, when he'd already gotten over the will-he-won't-he of kissing him? Which speaking of kisses, he decided he'd wait for Even to kiss him first, but all he got was a chaste peck on the forehead. Isak wished he had the guts to do it himself back at the apartment, where they had both time and privacy. He was looking forward to feeling Even's lips on his again. A small, traitorous voice in the back of his head said, _maybe you were such a terrible kisser that Even doesn't want to anymore._

"Here, I had you give me a missed call so I have yours too. Prepare yourself, my puns are pretty great." Even was saying. He looked up then. "Why the long face? I promise they're not that bad."

Isak shook himself out of his frown, it was far too early and he wasn't thinking straight. "Not possible," he said. "Puns are terrible by default."     

Even just smiled brilliantly at him before they finally had to force themselves out the door. He walked Isak all the way to where he had to catch his tram and waited with him, even though he had to travel in the opposite direction.

"Even, you're going to be late," Isak reminded him, although the selfish part of him was glad to keep his company for as long as he could.

"My first class is really laid back. Also, I think your tram is already here."

Isak squinted into the distance, spotting the familiar headlights stopped one intersection down.

"Looks like it." He turned back to Even, clearing his throat. "Thanks again for breakfast, it was nice."

"Of course Isak, anytime." He reached out and squeezed Isak's fingers briefly, before the tram was rolling  to a halt in front of them.

"See you later, Even."

"Keep an eye out for my puns, I think you'll really love them," Even called out behind him.

Isak rode the rest of the way to school with the silliest grin on his face, gripping his phone tightly in his hand.   


Half way through his classes, Isak noticed he'd received his first text from Even. He was sitting with the boys, passing the few free minutes before class started in idle chatter. Heart pounding away in his chest, he slipped his phone beneath his desk before unlocking it.

  
**Even**

_Even (12:05): Isak, did you hear about the cheese factory that burned down??_

_Even (12:05): ...all that was left was de brie_

_Even (12:07): Come on, you've got to admit that was pretty funny_

_Even (12:07): ;)_  


Isak grinned so hard he felt his cheeks strain from the force of it. He hovered over his phone for a moment before tapping out a quick reply.

**Even**

_Isak (12:10): I was right, your puns are terrible_  


He hesitated, rereading his text. Was that too harsh?

**Even**

_Isak (12:10): haha_

 

He hardly had to wait. Even responded so quickly Isak wondered if he had been waiting for his phone to go off all the while.  


**Even**

_Even (12:11): Oh good. I thought my fantastic sense of humour might have scared you off. What are you up to right now?_

_Isak (12:11): Waiting for class to start. Aren't you also supposed to be in class right now?_

_Even (12:11): This class is boring, i'd rather be talking to you_  
  


Isak blushed, that giddy feeling he always got from being around Even was doing somersaults low in his stomach. He bit his lip, if Even was able to brave always making the first move, maybe Isak could meet him half way for once.  


**Even**

_Isak (12:13): Research shows you learn more by paying attention during lecture. If you're free after school you can talk to me all you want then_

_Even (12:14): Wow, I didn't know you were such a studious boy. Alright, i'll see you then. Meet in the same cafe from this morning? You can tell me all about this research you've done_

_Isak (12:14): Deal. See you then_  


Isak could feel the stare Jonas was giving him burning into the side of his head. Magnus and Mahdi were talking animatedly behind him, but he tuned them out to turn towards him.

"I've never seen you smile so hard at your phone," Jonas said, giving him an amused look. "Hot date?"

Isak slipped his phone back into his pocket. "So you know that neighbour I have? Even?" he started, slowly. He pushed past his hesitation at his friend's eager nod. "I hung out with him last night. Just the two of us."

"No way, man! How'd it go?"

Isak grinned sheepishly. "We may have had a thing."

"A thing?" Jonas asked, eyebrows quirked. "Like a _thing_ , thing?"

Isak could feel his face heating up. He shrugged and said as casually as he could, "We might have hooked up a little."

"You _what_?"

Isak heard Magnus screech in disbelief, before a hand was slapping down onto his shoulder, yanking him around in his seat.

"Magnus, quit screaming," he hissed.

Magnus waved him off. "Relax Isak, no one's even in class yet. Now tell us more about that hottie."

Isak rolled his eyes. "There's nothing more to tell. We had a little thing and that's it."

"Are you seeing him again?" Mahdi asked.

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to control his smile. "Yeah, after school."

Magnus let out a loud wolf whistle that had Isak shushing him again. "Our boy is getting busy tonight!"

"We're just going to get coffee, it's no big deal." It was a very big deal to him, but thinking about it was starting to give him the nervous jitters again and he'd rather not panic every time he thought about spending time with Even.

Magnus looked dubious, but Jonas patted his shoulder in solidarity. Thankfully their class started piling in just then, effectively ending their discussion for now.  

However, even with this brief respite, Isak couldn't stop thinking about meeting Even later. As his class droned on in the background, he wondered if Even would invite him to spend more time alone in his apartment again. Maybe with a little less talking this time.

 

  
After his last class let out, Isak bid the boys a hasty goodbye, leaving them shooting each other identical knowing looks. He hardly cared, speed walking his way to the tram that would take him to the boy he couldn't get out of his head all day.

He sent off a quick message to Even, saying he was on his way, and grinned in delight when Even replied asking if he liked hot cocoa.

The cafe door set off a wind chime he hadn't noticed before, tinkling loudly in the small shop. Taking a quick peek around, a smile spread slowly across his face when he caught sight of Even waving him over.

"Hi," Isak greeted, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Hi, Isak." Even smiled up at him. He pointed at the extra mug in front of them. "I ordered you some cocoa. Thought it might warm you up."

Isak smiled appreciatively, slipping into the opposite chair.

"So how'd your classes go?" Even asked, watching him unwind the long scarf from around his neck. "That is, after I stopped distracting you from learning."

"My friends filled that spot right after," Isak sighed. "How was your day?"

"Pretty dull," Even said, a little shyly. "You know I spent the rest of the day thinking about seeing you, I couldn't wait to get out of class."

Isak melted at that. Even was always so candid about how he felt about him from the beginning, maybe it was okay to stop worrying and be more honest himself. "Me too," he confessed.

Even smiled so warmly his whole face seemed to light up with it. He reached across the table to give Isak's hand a happy squeeze, before withdrawing back to his mug.

Given how open Even appeared to be with voicing his feelings, Isak wondered if he was deliberately holding back on physical affection in public because he didn't know if Isak would be receptive to it. In truth, he didn't know the answer to that either. After so long of agonizing over it, he'd come out to his friends just last year. Their unblinking acceptance was a balm for his anxious heart. He was growing every day, but still very much a work in progress, just like every other person out there. He thought Even might understand that, in the way he seemed to respect Isak's boundaries without having to push to find out what they were.

Even was still gazing at him over the rim of his mug, and Isak felt brave enough to say, "Um, if you're not doing anything after, want to come back to my place and hang out?"

Even's face fell a little. "I don't think I can, my parents want me over for dinner and I planned on staying the night."

"Oh. Okay, no problem," Isak said, unable to help the way his stomach sank in disappointment. "Have fun at your parents."

Even gently bumped his hand into Isak's. "Not as much fun as spending time with you."

He smiled a little at that, his spirits lifting. "You're such a sap."

 

A few hours later and Isak was still sprawled across his bed, face smothered into his pillow. His obstructed eyes were the only thing keeping him from constantly reaching for his phone. He was itching to text Even, but he'd just seen him, and didn't want to harass him during his family dinner.

A knock on his door jarred him out of his thoughts. He'd just lifted his face off his pillow when the door creaked open to reveal his roommate slipping in.

"Hi, Isak," Eskild greeted. "Have I disturbed you from your nap?"

Isak groaned. "What do you want?"

Eskild plopped himself onto his bed beside him, bouncing him a little on his mattress. "I came to see how my pretty boy was doing. Is that allowed?"

Isak rolled his eyes. "You mean you want gossip."

Eskild rolled his eyes right back. "Well of course I want gossip, Isak. You were practically floating when you came in last night. And you refused to tell me what happened between you and Even. I think I've given you enough time to mellow out, now spill."

"Nothing exciting like you're thinking happened."

"And how do you know what I'm thinking?"

Isak hesitated. "You just make such a big deal out of everything. And it's not a big deal, okay?"

"Okay," Eskild said, very calmly. "Then I won't make a big deal about it."

Isak squinted. He didn't really believe him, but he didn't think he'd be left alone until he got something.

"Fine," he said, bracing himself. "We kissed a little."

Eskild's jaw dropped open comically wide. "Fucking hell, I knew it! Well don't hold back now, was he a good kisser? Was there too much tongue? Too little? How was it?"

"Cheesy."

" _Cheesy?_ "

Isak shrugged. "We had just finished eating cheese sandwiches."

Eskild let out the most long suffering sigh he had ever heard. "You are quite literally the worst at this. If a boy as hot as Even spent the night kissing me, I'd want to scream it from the rooftop."

"Of course you would," Isak grumbled. He couldn't meet Eskild's pointed look. "Alright, fine. It was...great, I guess? Or, I don't know. I've never felt anything like this before, and I don't really know how to explain it."

Eskild let out a tiny squeal of delight before whipping his phone out. "That settles it," he said. "Even must come over for breakfast tomorrow, and we'll discuss your hand in marriage."

"Please don't embarrass me anymore! Eskild, please," Isak yelped, making a wild grab for the phone. "We only kissed that one night, he hasn't even tried to again. You said you wouldn't make a big deal out of it!"

"You act like it's the end of the world," Eskild sighed, smacking his wandering hands away. "Give a man some rest. I'm sure he'll be sucking your face off the minute you next have him alone."

Isak flushed hotly, but ignored him. "He's staying at his parents tonight, he's not going to want to travel all the way back first thing in the morning," he pleaded, trying again.

Eskild waved him off with one hand, the other tapping away at his phone. "Relax, I'm not asking him over for the crack of dawn. And it's not like he doesn't have to come home eventually."

The part of him that wasn't freaking out over having his carefully constructed cover of chill blown, was hoping Even would say yes to the invitation. He slumped back against the wall. "When did you even get his number? I only just got it today."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy, little one?" Eskild teased. "Don't you worry about that. I only have it because I asked for it, back when I delivered that fruit basket you refused to take."

"I'm not jealous," Isak said, huffing at the accusation. 

Eskild put his phone away and smiled kindly at him. "I know you think I'm a pest for harassing you all the time, but it's really good to see you so happy."

Isak fiddled with his hands, unsure of what to do with such sincerity. "I don't think that," he said quietly.

"What was that?"

Isak cleared his throat. "I said, I guess you could be worse. I could be living with Magnus instead."

He was pulled into a hug so fierce he swore he felt his back pop. "And you don't you forget it, beautiful boy."

 

 

_Saturday_

When morning arrived, Isak woke up feeling groggy, rubbing the back of his knuckles into his tired eyes. By the amount of light streaming through his curtains he'd guess it was well into the late hours of the morning.

He jolted upright. _Didn't Eskild say something about inviting Even over this morning?_

He panicked for a quick second before snatching his phone off the bedside table. _11:20. No new messages._ When would he have set breakfast for? After Eskild had left his room last night, Isak had fallen asleep before he'd heard back from Even. 

He cursed his laziness and stumbled out of bed, throwing on sweats and a soft t-shirt on his way to the door. He opened it just a crack, ears straining for any foreign sounds. Distantly, Isak could hear the muffled talking of one of his roommates but nothing else. Not wanting to be caught unprepared just in case, he padded down the hall on light feet and slipped into the bathroom to freshen up.

There were pillow creases on one cheek and his hair was pointing every which way. There was hardly anything he could do about it unless he used Eskild's hair products, but he would smell it on him a mile away and tease him mercilessly for trying to gussy up for Even. Still he ran a hand through his wayward curls, trying his best to flatten them.

He crept back out of the bathroom,  the sounds of chatter becoming louder the closer he got to the kitchen. A particularly brilliant laugh that sounded like Noora caught his attention. He rounded the corner and peeked inside.

Noora was sitting at their little kitchen table, with a steaming cup of tea held between her hands. Her cheery voice was directed towards its other occupant. Isak's grip on the entryway tightened, recognizing that familiar profile. _Even_.         

"I lived in Spain for a while, in Madrid," she was saying. "Before I moved back here."

"I've always wanted to travel," Even said, wistfully. "I would love to see how life goes on in different places. How different and similar we all are."

"You should definitely make a stop in Madrid when you do," Noora suggested. "It's absolutely beautiful."

Isak could feel the warmth of Even's smile all the way from his half hidden spot at the mouth of the kitchen. As he watched their easy exchange he realized he wasn't just smitten with the Even he got to see in private, but with every version of him. Each one of them was radiant, and passionate, and genuine. It must be nice to be so comfortable in his own skin that he was able to be the brightest version of himself with everyone he met. Isak wondered how long it took him to get there, if it just came naturally, or if it was still an ongoing struggle.

As much as he loved listening to Even's passion for globetrotting, Isak figured he'd better announce himself before he got caught eavesdropping, or worse, before Even and Noora made plans to see the world together without him.

He stepped fully into the kitchen, clearing his throat to get their attention, "Morning."

"Good morning, Isak," Noora greeted. "I've made some tea if you'd like some."

"Thanks," he mumbled, shuffling over to the counter to pour himself a cup. He cast a shy glance over at Even. "Hi, good morning."       

Even was grinning brightly at him. "Morning. Sleep well today?"

He wondered if he'd noticed the pillow creases on his face. He shrugged. "Well enough."

He busied himself with stirring sugar into his cup, aware of Noora darting looks from himself to Even and back again. He felt suddenly awkward in front of her. He wanted to greet Even with more enthusiasm, but the thought of being so closely watched, even if Noora was polite enough not to comment on it, was nerve wracking.

Speaking of nerve wracking, Eskild chose that moment to burst into the kitchen. "Hello again my beautiful friends! I've picked up some eggs for us, we can finally get this breakfast started," he said, proudly holding up a grocery bag.  

Noora shook her head. "I can't believe you'd invite Even over for breakfast and have nothing in the fridge to feed him with."

Even chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Noora. Your tea was more than enough."

"You do make good tea," Isak said suddenly. They all turned towards him, Noora's pleasantly surprised smile directed at him. He hastily went back to stirring his tea.

Eskild's eyebrows shot up. "Well, well, well. Look who's so chipper so early in the morning. Early for you that is."

Isak groaned as his roommate flung his arm around his shoulder, steering him toward the table. "You deserve to sit and have your tea, while I make us some eggs," Eskild said.

"You'd better let me help," Noora said, standing up with a sigh. "Have you ever cooked eggs before?"

As his roommates bickered amicably behind him, he settled into the seat opposite Even. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Even said, with a quick waggle of his brows. "Should I be helping them? I feel so useless."

"No, you're fine. Noora has a very particular way of doing things," Isak explained. "Let Eskild get yelled at."

Even chuckled lowly, "How nice of you, saving me from angry roommates."

Isak shrugged as casually as he could manage. "Don't say I've never had your back."

"I would never," Even said, fondly. 

Isak blushed into his tea, the smell of eggs sizzling away on the stovetop filling their small kitchen. Soon, they were placing a large pan of scrambled eggs on the coaster in the middle of the table, and handing out plates.

The rest of breakfast passed by in a blur of Eskild conversing animatedly to anyone who would listen. Isak offered up the occasional nod or grunt, content to leave the pressure of hosting to the others while casting sneaky glances at Even in peace.

Noora left them soon after they finished, heading out to see the girls. Eskild got up as well, taking both their plates and heading over to the sink.

The instant the door closed behind her, he stopped pretending to wash dishes and whirled around on them, a telling gleam in his eyes. Isak immediately started sweating. Was this the part where he interrogated Even, asking him what his intentions were?

Even was in the middle of making a pile of the remaining dirty dishes when Eskild swooped in to take them from him too. "Can I at least help washing up?" he asked. "I feel terrible just letting you guys do all the work."

"Nonsense," Eskild said, depositing the plates in the sink. "You're our guest. Besides, Isak never feels bad for being useless, and he lives here."

Isak rolled his eyes but didn't bother denying it.

"Anyways," Eskild said, running water over the new dishes. "Even, did you have anything planned for today?"

"Not really, I was just going to lay low for the day."

Isak's ears perked up at that.

"Oh! Fantastic," Eskild said. "I'm the worst host in the world, but I have to run out for a bit too. I'll be back in the evening. Stick around and you can join us for movie night."

Isak could have sworn their movie nights, when they had them, were always held on Sunday, as they were most likely to all be home, and therefore unable to refuse Eskild's persistent attempts at bonding. He was certainly not going to correct that, not when Even was enthusiastically nodding his head.

Eskild clapped his hands together, pleased. "Then it's settled. In the meantime, Isak, give Even a tour of the apartment, make him feel at home. And try not to bore him to death before we all get back." He made a vague shooing motion with one hand. "Off you go now. Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do."  

Isak was tempted to roll his eyes again. He jerked his head in the direction of the hallway. "I guess I'm giving you a tour then."

As they walked out of the kitchen, he had to consciously remind his hands not to curl into nervous fists, or keep looking over his shoulder to see if Even was still following. He skipped the living room and bathroom that Even was already acquainted with, quickly pointing out his roommates bedrooms, before coming to a stop in front of his.

He really didn't need to show him around, there was hardly anything to show. Isak knew he could be a naive fool sometimes, but he knew Eskild was just trying to give his bumbling self a reason to spend some time alone with Even, without breaking his head over how to do it. Not that he needed it, he would have mustered up the courage sooner or later. But deep down in his stubborn heart, he appreciated the hell out of it.

"Um, and this is my room." Isak hesitated, slowly twisting his door knob.

He had a moment of sheer panic as his door swung open, of how much of a disaster his room would be in. Thankfully the mess was at a minimum, and his bed sheets fresh, due to an exasperated Noora herding all their filthy bedding into the laundry a few days prior. 

Even stepped into his room behind him, taking in the posters he'd haphazardly tacked to his wall. "I see you're a fan of memes," he said, pointing to a particularly bizarre one.

"I try to stay current," Isak joked. Although he recalled Mahdi telling him he was awfully behind the times, once.  He fiddled with his hands. "So, um. Do you want to hang out here until Eskild gets back?" He felt his cheeks flush, but it wasn't as if this was their first time alone together. "We can play some game, or something."

"Sounds good," Even said, before settling down on his bed, back against the wall. "Your room smells great. Is that lavender?"

"Eskild gave me a plug in. He said my room smelled too much like teenage boy," Isak said, fumbling through his games. He was trying his best to ignore that the most attractive boy he'd ever met was casually reclined on his bed. No big deal. He could feel his heart rate pick up. He quickly popped a game into his console, grabbed two controllers, and plopped himself down beside Even.

The minute he sat down, Even pulled him closer. "I like your teenage boy smell," he said, pressing his nose into Isak's curls.

Isak flushed. "How was dinner at your parents?"

Even let go to properly face him. "Good. It was the first time I'd been back home since I moved. I forgot how much I missed my mom's cooking."

Isak grinned up at him. "Cheese toasties just weren't cutting it?"

He laughed softly. "That's why I couldn't cancel on them to hang out with you, even though I really wanted to. I didn't want my parents to feel like I was avoiding them."

Isak leaned his head against the wall, his tell-tale heart quieting. "No, I get it. I bet they missed you."

"It's mutual. My mom almost cried when I told her I missed her." Even grinned widely. Then sobering up, "I wanted to message you all night long, but I didn't know what to say."

"Couldn't think of another one of your lame jokes?"

Even bumped their shoulders together. "Hey, now. I save my best ones for you."

Isak's smile faltered, suddenly melancholic. He was so into Even. Clever, witty, gorgeous, Even. Who charmed everyone he came into contact with. He wanted so desperately to know why he enjoyed Isak's company when he could have anyone else's. More importantly, he wanted to know when Even would kiss him again. The more time that passed, the more he worried that he was supposed to make the next move. Isak was pretty sure he wasn't reading the mood wrong, but he didn't think his little heart could take that kind of stress either way.

"You don't have to say anything to me," Isak said quietly.  

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you can just say hello. You don't need to have something interesting to say."

Even raised one brow. "No? What if I bore you?"

"Not possible," he said softly.

Even shifted closer, his hand coming to rest on top of Isak's, lacing their fingers together. "That's why I love being around you, it's just so easy. I feel so comfortable with you, Isak. You make me feel like I'm interesting, even when I have nothing interesting to say."

The tips of his fingers tingled as he curled them around Even's hand. He had been yearning for this kind of casual intimacy long before he'd even met the other boy.

"Easy?" Isak repeated, staring down at their linked hands. If he didn't spit it out now, he never would. "But then why you haven't kissed me again?"

"What?"

Even sounded a little startled, and Isak wasn't brave enough yet to see what his face looked like. "It's just, you haven't kissed me since that night in your apartment," he said in rush. "I really liked it and I thought you did too. And it's okay if you don't want to do it again, but it'd be nice to know if-"

Even cut him off mid-babble, placing one hand on the side of his face,. "Hey, hey. It's okay," Even said, softly. Gently, he coaxed Isak's chin up, so he was looking somewhere at his face. "I had no idea you felt this way. Isak, I would love to kiss you again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. That was one of the best nights I've had in a while." His thumb caressed Isak's cheek. "I actually couldn't believe you wanted to kiss me back."

Isak was shocked. " _You_ couldn't believe? Even, have you seen you?"

"You don't see yourself the way I do." Even chuckled, pulling Isak closer to his side. "I've wanted to kiss you so badly ever since that night, it's all I've been able to think about. Every time I had you alone, I tried to gauge how you'd react if I tried once more, but I didn't want to ruin this by jumping you again."

"Oh." Of course what Isak thought was obvious shyness, Even saw as something else entirely. He was trying to get better at matching his body language to how he actually felt. He leaned his head into the hand that was still stroking his cheekbone. "I want you to know you make me feel comfortable too. Even when I'm being weird about it."

Even laughed happily, before shifting his face closer to his. "Isak, I'm going to kiss you now. Is that okay?"

Isak didn't even blink before he was nodding away, his heart thumping away wildly in his chest. He felt Even smile against his mouth, before one arm was slinking around his back to draw him closer still. Isak went eagerly, a hand braced against Even's chest to steady him as he placed soft kisses onto his full bottom lip. Isak let slip small gasps every time Even's tongue darted out to meet his, the full embrace of his mouth following closely after.

Slowly, Even gently pulled them down to lay on the bed, and Isak curled into his side, his head tilted up, patiently waiting. Even chuckled against the crown of his hair, ducking down to kiss his pout away.

Isak was quite overwhelmed, but in the best way possible, he thought. He kept opening his eyes, to make sure this was really happening, only to be met with a blurry vision of Even's smiling face. His full body blush was making him feel slightly overheated even in his thin cotton shirt, but he'd noticed Even had been very careful to keep his roaming hands over his clothes. Isak would rather not ruin the mood by giving into the urge to whip off his t-shirt, wrap his legs around Even's, and roll on top of him until their hips were slotted together.

He coaxed himself to loosen his death grip on Even's shirt, focusing instead on peppering quick kisses to his lips. Even threaded tender fingers through his hair, gently holding him still as he nuzzled up and down his nose. Isak melted into him with a content sigh.

"If I could only do one thing for the rest of my life, this would be it," Even said, barely above a whisper.

Isak hummed, tilting his head up for more kisses.

Even laughed softly, obliging. He kissed Isak's mouth, his dimpled cheek, the tip of his nose, before pulling back slightly. "What do you say to that? Would you mind if I was a bum that stayed in your bed all day with nothing but kisses to give?"

"You do have a nice bum," Isak agreed, distracted.

Both of Even's eyebrows shot up. "Oh? you've been checking out my bum now have you?"

Isak blushed deeply, giving Even's chest a small shove. "I would happily take all your kisses," he said. "Also, you wouldn't be a bum, I'd put you to work making me toasties."

"Is that the way to your heart then? Kisses and toasties?"

Isak nodded, snuggling closer still. With his face buried in the warm crook of Even's neck, he thought he could easily drift off to sleep like this. "I'm a simple man to please."

Even kissed the top of his head, holding him tightly to his chest. "Lucky me."

Isak really did drift off to sleep then, feeling warmer and safer than he could ever remember, secure in Even's embrace. He was pretty certain he was the lucky one here. 


	5. nobody puts baby in a corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even have a little heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for your continued support :') knowing you're enjoying the story so far puts the biggest smile on my face. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter too <3

 

_Monday_

Monday morning arrived, and Isak was almost humming as he pulled his textbooks from his locker. It wasn't as if anything incredibly exciting happened after he woke up Saturday, still cradled into Even's side, but that giddy feeling was hard to shake.

Eskild had come into Isak's room sometime later that evening, took one look at the cozy sight of them snuggled up, and asked him if he would help set up for movie night. The moment he had Isak alone, he pounced, demanding details. Isak could still clearly recall the absolutely gobsmacked expression on Eskild's face when he found out literally nothing had happened, because Isak had passed out on Even's chest like a baby. And yes, for the thousandth time, he was just as disappointed in himself as his roommate was.

However, Eskild had cheered up significantly by the time Noora had joined them on the couch, and his well loved copy of _Dirty Dancing_ started blaring from their TV. Turned out Even was just as enthusiastic, having watched it before, and couldn't believe Isak hadn't.

Eskild had scoffed, " _Forgive him for being uncultured, I'm trying to fix it."_

Isak had grumped that he didn't need to watch it when Eskild quoted it to him every time he got drunk. Even, laughing, had easily soothed his irritation by pulling him back into his side. 

Admittedly, the movie wasn't terrible but Isak found himself zoning out throughout the second half, concentrating more on Even's fingers tracing patterns down his arm. Soon after the credits rolled, Even had left, needing to head back to his parents house, from which they spent the following Sunday messaging each other whenever they had a spare moment.

"Someone's happy."

Isak shut his locker, coming face to face with a grinning Jonas. "No more than usual," he said, aiming for casual.

"Definitely more than usual. I think I heard you humming something." Jonas fell into step beside him as they headed down the hall. "Is it because of that Even guy?"

Isak felt his face heat. "He was over Saturday," he admitted.

"Are you guys together now?"

"We haven't talked about it yet." Just thinking about it made his stomach flip nervously. "But I think it's going somewhere. I'm seeing him again tonight."

After the movie had finished, it quickly became obvious that Isak had tuned out most of it when Eskild and Even's prodding for his thoughts had come up empty. Eskild was almost offended, while Even promised he would get Isak to finish watching it at his place tonight. He wasn't about to protest, he would take any reason to spend more time with him. Although he was pretty sure watching _Dirty Dancing_ wasn't an excuse for anything this time, and literally meant watching _Dirty Dancing_ , even though he'd much rather be doing dirty other things with Even.  

Magnus caught up to them then, his embarrassingly loud wolf whistle announcing his presence before he appeared beside them. "You know what that means, don't you Isak?"

"Yes. It means I'm going to be forced into watching the same boring movie for the second time in my life."

Magnus threw an arm around his shoulders, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "No, bro. You're going to bang."

Isak recoiled sharply, shoving his arm away from him. "Ugh. Magnus, shut up. We're not going to bang." The half of his brain that wasn't excited at the very thought, was desperately trying to block it out, and not only because he was deeply disturbed his friend had brought it up. He didn't need to add yet another thing to the list his bumbling inexperience made him awful at.  

He left Magnus cackling behind him about marking his words, speed walking into his first class of the day.

Unfortunately, trying to distract his haywire thoughts by throwing himself into his schoolwork did absolutely nothing for him. If he thought he was remotely succeeding, he gave up when Sana poked his arm in Biology, scolding him for zoning out for a full five minutes while she was talking.

  
  
When he finally got back home, he was relieved to be holed up in the bathroom where he didn't have to endure Magnus winking at him, sending him into another fit of nerves. He knew they were bound to do more than just make out sooner or later, and truth be told, Isak would rather it be sooner. He wanted Even so badly it was all he could do not to squeeze him so tight their bodies would just fuse together.

He sighed, wiping a hand through the steam clouding up the mirror from his recent shower. He was dressed to head out to Even's, leaving the fussing with his hair for last.

There was a knock on the door followed by, "Isak? Are you in there?"

He sighed again, pulling open the door to reveal Eskild. He might as well not fight it anymore, this was almost a ritual for them now.

"Wow is it steamy in here, " Eskild whistled, fanning away the steam that was mostly gone anyways. "You take such hot showers you're going to burn your skin right off one day." He leaned against the counter with a wink, "But it's better than cold ones, no? Not that you'd need them with that gorgeous boy of yours."

Isak groaned. He wished his friends would stop winking at him. "Can't I just get ready in peace for once?" 

"You know you can use my hair products right?" he offered. "I'm sure Noora wouldn't mind if you used hers too."

Isak paused before reaching for a tub of Eskild's most expensive wax. He only raised his brows, but said nothing as Isak ran slick fingers through his hair.

"You know," Eskild started again. "When I came into your room while you were asleep on Even-"

"I don't want to hear-"

"Just hear me out you grump, I'm not trying to torment you." He held up a hand when Isak opened his mouth to argue some more. "It's just, you should have seen the look he was giving you. Isak, it was so sweet. It was like you were the most precious thing he's ever had in his arms."

"Please stop," Isak begged, embarrassed.

"I'm serious. Made me wish I had my very own Even."

"You can't have him," Isak blurted out, before his mind could catch up to what he was saying.

Eskild laughed, amused. "Easy there, tiger. I'm not here to steal your man."

"Ugh. He's not my man."

"Oh? Haven't you had the boyfriend talk with him?"

"We've barely even gotten to know each other." Isak rolled his eyes, capping the wax jar and setting it aside. "And what is it with everyone wanting me to talk to Even about this. Why can't he talk to _me_ about it?"   

"Maybe he doesn't know you want it? You can be quite aloof."

"Aloof?" Isak asked, confused. "I spent most of Saturday attached to his face. How is that aloof?"

Eskild's eyes nearly popped out of his head, but he took a deep breath, probably to contain whatever filthy thing he was about to say. "He's not a mind reader, and you're the master of giving mixed signals. He's probably waiting for you to bring it up."

Isak bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. There was a good chance Even was waiting for him to bring it up, what with the kissing debacle. But this was different, and much more serious. He didn't even know how to approach this topic out loud.

Eskild patted his shoulder in sympathy. "There's an extra case of beer in the fridge, maybe that'll help. You can take it to Even's, don't go over empty handed now."

  
  
Eskild's case of beer securely tucked under one arm, Isak knocked on the door with the other, a few nervous flutters still lingering.

The moment the door opened, Even was pulling him into a one handed hug. "Hi," he greeted. "Ready to watch? You'll love it this time."

"Can't wait." Isak hoped it sounded more enthusiastic than he felt. "I brought beer."

"Man after my own heart." Even leaned down to give him a quick kiss, leading the way inside. "So what did you really think about the little bit of the movie you saw?"

"Looks like it's going to be a sappy romance."

"Oh? You're not into sappy romances?"

Isak gave him a pointed look, setting the beer down on the coffee table. "Is that surprising?"

Even slipped his arms around Isak's waist, leaning in until their noses brushed together. "You're always surprising me."

"Ugh, sap." Isak complained, even though his legs were quickly turning into jelly. Despite his posturing, he was pretty sure he was currently in a sappy romance, and couldn't be more pleased with it.

"Okay, okay," Even laughed. "Not that it'll get you out of watching this movie, but what do you like then?"

"I don't know...action movies? Something a little more exciting." Isak paused to think. "Ghost Rider was pretty good."

Even pursed his lips together. From this close, Isak could tell he was desperately trying to hold back from commenting.

He frowned. "What? What's wrong with that?" he was genuinely confused. He and Jonas used to marathon the shit out of those movies. "Don't tell me you think I'm lame for liking it."

Even squeezed his hips. "No, I'd never think that. We have different tastes, that's all. We like what we like." His smile was a little too wide not to be laughing at him. "But Ghost Rider? Really?"

"The action sequences were fantastic, okay." Isak gave him a little shove backwards. "I knew you thought I was lame!"

Even was all out laughing now, not bothering to reign it in anymore. He reached for Isak again, pulling him back into his chest. He kissed his cheek as a peace offering. "I may not share your love for Nicholas Cage, but I would never think you're lame. You're the coolest boy I know."

Isak rolled his eyes. "What kind of movies do you like then?"

Even hummed in thought. "I'll always have a soft spot for the great tragic romances, like Romeo and Juliet. But I've learned to enjoy happy endings too. Maybe not all love stories have to end in tragedy."

Isak searched his wistful face, but before he could get a word out, Even was clapping his hands together in excitement. "But no more distractions, it's movie time."  

He settled for sinking into the couch with his beer while Even popped in _Dirty Dancing_ , starting it from the beginning to his dismay.

"No frowning," Even said. He took his spot beside Isak, tucking him into his side like last time. "It's a great movie, you'll love it." 

Isak wasn't so sure about that, but he dutifully pillowed his head against Even's shoulder, watching the dancing bodies bump and grind. He genuinely attempted to pay attention this time, knowing how much Even (and Eskild) wanted him to see it. Though he could hardly be blamed for getting distracted throughout by the gentle squeezes Even would give his shoulder, or the quick kisses he would press into his hair. Isak had to shake himself from spacing out a few times, enjoying their proximity a bit too much. He was beginning to realize he absolutely loved the way Even smelled, the heady musk of his body wash making his stomach do somersaults.

Later, when Swayze sauntered on screen towards the end, saying, _"Nobody puts Baby in a corner"_ Even had turned to him with a face as full of wonder as Baby's. Isak hid his grin in Even's shoulder. If he had a krone for every time Eskild had drunkenly shouted that very line at him since they'd met, he'd be set for life.    

The scene had hardly progressed before they were interrupted by Even's phone buzzing loudly on the small coffee table before them. Even leaned forward to take a peek at it, too far for Isak to catch the name on the display, before silencing it and settling back into his side. Isak titled his head up in question, but Even ignored it in favour of directing his attention back to the screen. But Baby had barely taken two steps when Even's phone went off again.

At his furrowed brows, Isak gently nudged him. "It's okay if you need to get that, we can just pause the movie."

Even turned to him, one eyebrow raised suspiciously. "You're not just saying that to get out of watching are you? You're about to see one of the most iconic dance scenes in movie history."

Isak grinned. "I promise your iconic dance scene will still have my full attention when you get back."

Even kissed him once on the mouth, before hitting pause and disappearing with his phone into the kitchen. Isak was keen on just waiting, until a few snippets of his conversation started filtering back out into the living room.

_"It's fine. You don't have to worry about me."_

He sat upright. Who was worrying about Even? Was it his parents? He could tell Even was trying to keep his voice down now, and he felt only a little bad about eavesdropping.

_"I know that, Sonja."_

Isak's ears perked right up. Sonja was worried about him? What would she have to worry about? If he was only casually eavesdropping before, he was fully committed to it now.

_"Can we do this some other time? I'll talk to you later."_

He was leaning so far off the couch by then, that when Even came back he startled so badly he had to quickly pretend to reach for his empty beer bottle.

Even sighed, slumping back down beside him. "Sorry about that. It was my friend, Sonja. If I didn't take it she would have just kept calling."

"Is everything okay?" He didn't want to seem nosey, but his stomach was squirming uneasily at her name.

"Everything's okay," Even reassured, although he looked a bit off. His earlier teasing demeanor had been subdued. "She just thinks it's her job to worry about me."

Isak snorted, trying to lighten the mood. "So kind of like Eskild?"

"Something like that." Even smiled, pulling him closer. "Speaking of, when you were in the bathroom Saturday, did you know Eskild cornered me and told me I'd better treat you right?"

Isak's jaw almost unhinged at that. "He _what_?" He was so horrified that it effectively pushed all thoughts of Sonja out of his mind.

Even laughed and rubbed his back in a way he probably thought was meant to comfort. "Maybe not in so many words, but I definitely got the hint by the time he was done."

Isak was not comforted. He was going to _kill_ his meddling roommate. "I'm going to kill him," he mumbled, from behind hands that covered his very red face.

Even gently pried his hands away, kissing the fists they automatically curled into. "I told him I had every intention of doing just that."

Isak expected his face was currently turning an even deeper shade of red, but he couldn't exactly hide it with his hands held hostage. He settled for staring at his lap instead. "Can I ask you something?" he said, emboldened by Even's candidness.

"Of course."

Still staring at his lap, he continued. "Why did you kiss me? That first night I came over. How did you know I was...or that I would..." he trailed off, unsure of how to put words to what he was asking.

"I didn't know anything for sure." Even laced one of their hands together, and with the other, tilted Isak's face up to look at him. "All I knew was that I hadn't been able to get you out of my head since that first night you fell into my arms, and I finally had you all to myself."

Isak smiled shyly at him. "It's a good thing you made the first move then. I had no idea if you'd even like me that way."

Even took a deep breath, squeezing the hand in his. "Isak, I was so scared of being wrong. You have no idea. What if I kissed you and you hated me after? But not knowing was worse. I had the most beautiful boy in the world with me, I had to try."

Isak felt his heart squeeze with the sincerity of it. He was well aware he looked at Even like he'd hung the moon, but knowing that even a fraction of that sentiment was returned was such a revelation that he felt it like a physical relief.  

"I'm glad you did," he whispered, already leaning forward to meet Even's lips halfway.

Strong hands came up to brush through his hair, and Even's mouth was a warm, insistent pressure against his own. He eagerly opened up when he felt Even's tongue teasing along his bottom lip. Isak moaned into his mouth, clutching onto the loose fabric of Even's shirt.

He so badly wanted to ask what they were, but he figured he was brave enough for one night, it could wait. He silenced the part of him that was terrified this didn't mean as much to Even as it did to him, focusing on the warm breath mingling with his own.

Isak had started wondering how far they'd go tonight, unfortunately recalling _, bro, you're going to bang,_ in Magnus' voice, before Even was pulling away from him. Isak blinked up at him, a little dazed.

Even grinned, mischievous. "You didn't think you could distract me from finishing the rest of the movie did you?"

"Even," Isak whined, a bit petulant.

"Isak," he said, kissing the tip of his nose. "Iconic scene coming up, remember? You can't not see how it ends."

Isak sighed, but there was no point in arguing a lost cause. Not when he was already resuming the movie, and Swayze was placing the same kiss on Baby's nose as Even had just done for him.

They spent the rest of the evening snuggled up on Even's couch, long after the movie ended and Isak grudgingly admitted he may have shed a happy tear in the end. Even was thrilled by that little admission, kissing him hard on the mouth, and immediately launching into a discussion of the pivotal scenes in the movie.

Isak tried to sway Even into less talking and more kissing, and apart from the obligatory pecks here and there, he didn't allow it to go any further. Under normal circumstances, Isak would have chalked it up to Even just being passionate about storytelling. However, he was sure he wasn't imagining that since there was no longer a movie to distract him, he was starting to get a little distant again since his phone call with Sonja. He tried to mask it with wide smiles and conversation, but there was a certain caution in Even's eyes again, and in the set of his body, when he thought Isak wasn't paying attention. Again, Isak wondered what she could have possibly said to him that Even was still unable to shake it.

They continued on like this well into the night, until his eyes started to droop and there was a real risk of falling asleep on Even's shoulder. He was too tired to be embarrassed at having to be practically carried back to his apartment.

Eskild opened the door and immediately cooed at him, and Isak was awake enough by then to throw him a half hearted glare.

"Come here my sleepy angel," Eskild said, making grabby hands for him.

"Goodnight, Isak," Even murmured, pressing a kiss into his hair before transferring over his sleep heavy body.

"Ugh, get off me," Isak complained, the minute he felt Eskild's eager embrace. "I don't need to be carried."

"Hush now." Eskild gave him a small squeeze. "You never let me hold you."

Isak groaned, pushing himself off. He turned back around into Even's waiting arms. "Goodnight," he mumbled against his lips. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," Even said, kissing his waiting mouth.

" _Aw_." Eskild was pretending to wipe a tear when Isak scowled at him. He had to remember never to kiss Even in front of him again.

With effort, he removed himself from Even's arms, and shouldered his way past a kissy face making Eskild on his way to the relative safety of his room, already looking forward to tomorrow.


	6. winds are changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak confides in Even part II (and a little more).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't enough thank yous in the world to express what your feedback means to me. I love knowing your favourite parts, and your thoughts so far haha thanks for reading & sticking with this story :). Isak is in for some interesting times <3

_Tuesday_

Isak felt more than heard the vibrations of his phone buzzing away beside him. He reached blindly for it, squinting at the bright display, his room still in shade from the drawn curtains.

**Even**

_Even (06:50): Good morning Sunshine <3 _

_Even (06:54): How'd you sleep? I'm already on my way to school, hope this doesn't wake you_

  
Isak clutched the corner of his pillow with his free hand. He was half tempted to bury his face under it, but there was no one around to see him grinning like a fool.

**Even**

_Isak (06:56):_ _Morning Even, you didn't wake me. I slept pretty good, even though Eskild kept trying to creep into my room last night_

He didn't have to wait long for the response.

**Even**

_Even (06:58): What was Eskild doing creeping into your room?_

_Isak (06:58): He wanted to tell me to treat you right_

_Even (06:58): Haha  
_

_Isak (07:00): Also, why are you heading to school so early?_

_Even (07:01): I have a big film project due soon, my group is finally taking it seriously_

_Isak (07:01): Group projects are the worst_

_Isak (07:03): If you're not doing anything after school, are you still up for hanging out later?_

He bit his lip, drumming anxious fingers onto the back of his phone as he waited for the response.  
  


**Even**

_Even (07:05):_ _I'm so sorry Isak. I would have loved to but I completely forgot I said i'd meet Sonja after school today_

_Even (07:06): If I bail she'll think i'm trying to avoid her. I promise i'll make it up to you  
_

Isak could pinpoint the exact moment the smile slipped from his face. There was her name again, followed by a sudden sense of foreboding. The last time she'd spoken to Even, he had come back to Isak a little more reserved than he was used to.

He couldn't help but feel a bit let down. Realistically, he knew Even had nothing to make up for. He couldn't expect Even to just drop his plans with her because he came calling. Though Isak would definitely do it for him and he was pretty sure _his_ friends would understand.  
  


**Even**

_Isak (07:09): Don't worry about it. Hope you guys have fun_  
  
  


For the rest of the day, he found himself periodically checking his phone to see if Even had sent him anything else. Maybe saying he changed his mind and he wanted to meet Isak instead. Jonas had to elbow him alert several times to keep his teachers from catching him on his phone, while Magnus snickered knowingly behind him.

During his work period in Biology, Sana frowned down at the phone glued to his hand. "Again? What's wrong with you lately?" she asked.

Isak didn't know how to say, this guy I've been seeing ditched me to see his friend today and I have a strange feeling that's not looking good for me, so he didn't say anything at all. He pocketed his silent phone and tried to throw himself back into his work.

Every time his phone buzzed in his pocket, he whipped it out, only to be disappointed when he saw everyone's name but Even's. He was being foolish. If he wanted to talk to Even so badly he should be the one to initiate. But he wasn't done licking his wounds, and the last thing he wanted to seem was desperate for his company so early on.

As the day wore on he grew more anxious, wondering what this Sonja could be saying to him, until it consumed his mind. He was so irritable he snapped at Eskild when he tried to lure him out of his room for dinner. He didn't think he'd make for very good company right now, even less so than usual. He only snuck into the kitchen late at night, where he found a note stuck to the fridge in Noora's neat scrawl, saying she had kept some leftovers in the fridge for him.

 

 

_Wednesday_

The only contact Isak had with Even since the day before, was today's unfortunately plain, _Good Morning. Hope you slept well too,_ in response to the much more enthusiastic text that Isak had sent first.

He had blown out a little frustrated breath at that. Almost a full day of waiting and Even couldn't even be bothered with an emoji. He was also hoping he wouldn't have to pry to find out how his evening with Sonja went, and Even would spontaneously just tell him via text.

When his phone went off half way through his lunch break at school, he nearly jumped in his seat to pull it out.  
  


**Even**

_Even (11:50):_ _Hi Isak. I wish I could have seen you yesterday. Let me make it up to you, come over after school?  
_

Isak bit his lip. His immediate answer was _hell yes_ , but he wanted to play it cool.  
  


**Even**

_Isak (11:53): I have an assignment I have to finish up first, but i'll see you after?_

_Even (11:53): See you then  
_

He tapped out a reply punctuated with a smiley, but thought better of it and erased it, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"Was that lover boy?"

Isak looked up to find Magnus grinning obnoxiously at him around his sandwich.

"Ew. Swallow your food first," he complained.

Magnus was unfazed by his grumpiness. "That means yes. So what's going on then, in _Evak_ land?"

Isak raised his brow. "What the fuck is an _Evak_?"

"That's your couple name. Everyone gets a couple name nowadays. It's trendy."

"Oh? Are you trendy now?" Jonas teased.

At the same time Isak said, "We're not a couple."

Magnus nearly spat out his chewed up sandwich. "What? Why not? Is it because you haven't banged yet?"

Mahdi rolled his eyes. "He doesn't need to bang Even to be in a relationship with him."

Isak sighed. "Can we please stop talking about me banging Even? Why is this so interesting to you?"

"Are you seeing him soon?" Magnus asked, ignoring their unamused faces.

"Tonight," he said grudgingly.

" _Bro_ ," Magnus slapped his palms flat on the table. He leaned in. "Don't be nervous, just go for it. Do you want some tips? Like sex tips? Do you want to have 'the Talk'? I mean, it's probably different for us but I'm always here for you."

Before he could even get a word in, Mahdi burst out laughing. "Guy has sex once and he thinks he's an expert."

Jonas placed a consoling hand on Magnus' shoulder. "I hate to say it, but I highly doubt Isak would go to you first for sex advice."

Magnus shoved his hand off. "You guys are such assholes. You know that? _Assholes._ "

Listening to his friends teasing and laughing around him helped diffuse some of the tension he was feeling. Magnus may have a very loose filter, combined with unfortunately little tact, but his heart was in the right place. Isak was just glad his friends were around to act as his buffer sometimes.  
  

  
He was back in his bathroom, running a comb through his hair just a few hours later. He really didn't have much homework to finish, and he was too antsy about seeing Even to pretend to draw it out any longer.

This time he had left the door open to air out his steamy shower, so he had only himself to blame when Eskild came sauntering in.

"This is becoming a bad habit," he mumbled to himself.

"Come again?" Eskild asked. He looked around the foggy bathroom. "Geez, Isak. Save some hot water for the rest of us."

Isak narrowed his eyes at him, suddenly remembering what Even had told him a few days ago. "Eskild. Did you ambush Even last Saturday and tell him to treat me right?"

"Is that what he said?" Eskild folded his arms, but didn't even have the decency to look guilty. " _Ambush._ God, you're dramatic. I simply told him you're like my baby godson and I would have to get him evicted if he ever hurt you."

" _What?_ " Isak's eyes were wide with horror.

"What? You can't be expected to live across the hall from the guy who broke your little heart. I was being logical, Even understood."

"Tell me you're joking!"

Eskild chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Of course I'm joking, you silly boy. I only said it was good to see you so happy, and that it was nice Even was one of the reasons for that happiness."

Isak squinted at him, but let it drop. "What do you want anyways? Are you here to lecture me again?"

"That depends. Have you and Even had the talk yet?"

Isak let out a frustrated sigh, putting his comb down with force "Ugh, not you too. I don't need the sex talk!"

Eskild's eyebrows shot up. "That's not what I meant to ask." More gently, he said, "Isak? Are you planning on having sex with Even for the first time tonight? 

"Oh my god, no! Why is everyone so obsessed with my sex life?"

"I'm not trying to pry," he said calmly. "But I would think you'd at least want to talk to me about it first."

Isak threw his hands up, feeling dramatic. "Why would I ever talk to you about it? The only person I should be talking to about that is Even!"

His roommate gave him a pitying looking. "It doesn't have to be something perverted, Isak. I know this is new to you. I'm just saying it's okay to have questions, doubts, fears. I've probably had them all before. You can always talk to me."

Isak toned down his scowl. He couldn't imagine being comfortable enough to do that just yet, but he understood where Eskild was coming from nonetheless. "I just don't get why everyone thinks we're going to bang every time we hang out. All we've done is kiss."

"Wait. _What?_ You mean you haven't even touched his dick yet?"

"Well it's not like he's touched mine!"

Eskild frowned, clearly confused. "Not even a bit of groping? Over the pants even?"

"Eskild!" Isak nearly shrieked, his face growing quite red. "You're being a perv now! Get out!"

He held out his hands in peace. "Relax, would you. I'm mostly joking."

When Isak continued to glare, Eskild obliged, laughing at him all the same. "Okay, okay. But I'll just tell you what I told Noora. You need dick, Isak. Dick. Maybe then you'll be less of a grouch."

Isak narrowly avoided the temptation to chuck something at his retreating back. He spared one last glance at his flustered reflection, before leaving his apartment.

 

He was still a bit hot in the face by the time Even had let him into his apartment, his cheeks tinged faintly pink. Isak hesitated on the threshold, unsure of what to do, before Even pulled him in for a kiss.

If Even noticed how red Isak was, he was enough of a gentleman not to point it out. And if Isak noticed he looked a little more tired than usual, he thought it tactful not to bring it up.

Even led the way into his bedroom, but all he did when they sat down on his bed was fuss distractedly with his hands.

Isak cleared his throat. If no one spoke soon he was going to break out in a nervous rash. "So...how have you been?" He cringed a little at how stiff it sounded. "How's that film project going?"

Even looked up from his fiddling, the sharp arch of his brows looking troubled for the briefest moment. "The project is finally coming along, we got a lot done yesterday."

"Good," Isak said. He started fiddling with his own hands. He might as well just say it. It would nag at him until he did. "I missed you yesterday. Did you have fun with Sonja?"

Probably not expecting the question, Even's body tensed noticeably before he answered. "We were just catching up." He gave Isak a little nudge. "She wants to meet you, you know."

Isak's jaw dropped. _Why._ "What, really? Is she going to put me through the wringer?"

"Don't you worry about that. Sometimes I feel she's more my mom than my actual mom." Even smiled, tension starting to rolling off his stiff shoulders. "Who also wants to meet you, by the way."

" _What?_ "

Even let out a laugh that finally reached his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Isak's shoulders, tucking him protectively into his side. "You don't have to meet any of them yet. I promise. I'll keep the hounds at bay."

Isak was just about done with being shocked enough for one day. "Just how many people did you tell about me?" he asked weakly.

"Just them," Even soothed. "And my parents only know I've been seeing someone. No details, I didn't give into their nagging. They just want to meet the guy who's making me so happy."

Isak felt like one of those cartoon characters with the literal hearts in their eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Even said. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Isak's forehead. "What about you? Does anyone but your roommates know?"

"Some of my friends know as well."

"You haven't told your parents?"

"Um, well." Isak shifted around, suddenly uncomfortable. There was no real simple answer he could give. He considered his words carefully. "Not yet. I haven't talked to my parents much since moving out."

"How come?" Even asked.

"My mom knows about me...about me being gay. And she seems okay with it." He bit his lip, wondering how much he should share. "But I only told her recently, and she's still fragile, so I don't really want to add to that. And my dad...after he left me and my mom, I stopped telling him much about my life."

"I'm sorry about your dad." Even gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You said your mom was fragile? What do you mean?"

Isak furrowed his brow. They were heading deeper into serious territory, but he had made a real effort this past year not be the same callous boy he once was. "She's not well. Like, she'll go through periods of sending me some really weird texts, and sometimes she'll talk to me like I'm not even there. There are others things too, but--I just don't want to stress her out even more."

Even had tensed up again while he was talking, slowly unfurling as he finished. "How are you doing with that?"

Isak shrugged, burrowing deeper into his side. He felt the arm around his shoulders tighten. "It's hard sometimes to see her like that. But she's still the same mom that raised me, you know? I'm more upset with my dad for leaving her when it got too hard." He left out the obvious, that he did too, but maybe he'd be allowed the respite of saving that story for another time.

He felt Even smile into his hair. He tilted his face to look at him for the first time since he brought up his parents. For the second time tonight he noticed a difference in Even, his eyes looking a little too shiny and distant. Whatever he said, it had clearly struck a chord with him. But if he wasn't willing to bring it up, Isak was okay with letting him have his private moment for now.

"Thank you for telling me," Even said softly. "I'm sorry if I was prying too much."

"You're not prying," Isak reassured. "I haven't talked much about my parents to anyone. Well, one of my friend's knows what's going on, but I never really know how to tell other people. I guess I'm still getting used to talking about it."

Even was quiet while he spoke, silently nodding in understanding. "I know how hard talking about these things can be," he said simply.

Isak leaned forward into his space, their lips almost touching. He was eager to move away from this melancholy topic. "Is it okay if we talk about something else now?"

Even raised a brow, slowly coming back to his mischievous self. He gave Isak's waiting lips a quick peck. "Oh? You want to talk do you?" He kissed him a little deeper this time, tongue coming out to tease his bottom lip.

Isak shook his head immediately, his mouth falling open against Even's. "Okay, maybe no more talking."

Even licked his way into his pliant mouth, and Isak was blushing all the way down to his toes. They fell backwards on the bed, Even settling between his legs, careful not to rest the full weight of his body on him. Warm hands held both sides of Isak's face steady as Even kissed his mouth, the curve of his jaw, down his neck. He paused to suck a pretty red mark into Isak's pale throat. It was all Isak could do not to combust, letting out little moans while his toes curled in his socks, and his fingers burrowed into Even's soft hair.

Isak felt it begin in the pit of his stomach, he was starting to lose his mind with need. He bunched up Even's t-shirt, pawing at the hot skin of his back. He gasped a startled breath as their hips pressed together, his hands on Even's back to keep him close. _Fuck it_. He had been damn near out of his horny mind for so long, he might as well bite the bullet and go for it already. It wasn't like Even didn't seem interested. Isak could tell by how he was rhythmically rubbing into his thigh. Isak slowly brought one hand around to twist between their bodies, trying to find the button of Even's jeans.

Just as he had got his fingers around it, Even was reaching between them to grab onto his wrist. "Wait, Isak. It's okay, we don't have to." 

Isak frowned. He didn't understand. Of course it was okay. "No, I want to," he insisted, a little out of breath. "Please."

"Are you sure?" Always so patient, so considerate.

With Isak's eager nod, Even gripped Isak's hips as he rolled onto his back, pulling Isak to settle between his legs this time, eyes never leaving his face.  
  
  
  
Isak woke up gradually, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He was still in Even's bed, with Even's fingers gently carding through his hair. It was a bit embarrassing by now, constantly falling asleep on him, but Even brought out a sense of peace in him that he'd never felt before. He stretched his arms above his head, back popping satisfyingly. He struggled to sit up, his body still feeling lethargic, before giving up and laying back down.

The hand in his hair moved lower to caress his face. "You okay there?" Even asked, a smile teasing the corner of his lips.

Isak grinned back, feeling equal parts bashful and impish. "I'm great. I feel so great. You?"

Even leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Amazing. You're so perfect, Isak."

His cheeks burned with the compliment. He didn't think his awkward fumbling made him perfect by any means. He cringed recalling how he freaked out last minute, wondering whether or not to use his mouth, and grabbed for Even with his hands instead.

"Yeah?" Isak asked, hesitant. "It was okay?"

Even seemed to know what he was asking, giving him a fond look. "You have no idea. It was perfect, I promise. You have nothing to worry about."

A sudden yawn interrupted Isak's smile, which he tried in vain to muffle. "What time is it?"

"Almost 23:30."

"Already?"

"I didn't want to wake you," Even said, tenderly brushing Isak's curls out of his eyes. "You looked so peaceful in your sleep."

He had slept for longer than he'd meant to. He hoped he hadn't snored in Even's ear. Looking up at the older boy's face then, he noticed a certain faraway look in his eyes that he couldn't quite pinpoint. But Even's hand had resumed playing with his hair, and Isak was sleepy enough to dismiss it as blissful fatigue. 

"I should be getting home," Isak said, not wanting to over stay his welcome, but secretly hoping that Even would ask him to spend the night.

When all Even did was lean down to kiss him in understanding, saying, "Of course, I'll walk you back." Isak took it as his cue to leave.  

 


	7. something's not quite right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak opens up to the people in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading <3

 

_Thursday_

Isak was rolling his eyes at the current state of his romantic life. It was back to the same old nonsense of staring at his phone waiting to hear from Even. It wasn't as if there was ever radio silence on his end, but just this side of not enough to make the warning bells sound. Was it something he did last night? Was he too forward? Too awkward? Even had said it was fine, and he certainly seemed enthusiastic during, but Isak couldn't stop seeing that odd look in his eyes.

He opened his text messages again, glancing over the last stilted conversation they had.  
  


**Even**

_Isak (07:10): Good Morning. I'm actually craving coffee from that cafe you took me to. Want to get one with me before heading to school?_

_Even (07:13): Good Morning. I'm so sorry I can't, i'm already on my way out. Project deadline is approaching_

_Isak (07:14): Ok good luck!_

  
Isak was getting really sick of having his wrist slapped every time he bothered to reach out. He wondered what it said about him that he was the only one running when Even came calling.

It wasn't as if he'd expected to be walked to his tram stop every morning, just because Even had spoiled him with his company once. He didn't assume they'd be spending every minute together just because they lived across the hall. But doubt had firmly planted itself into Isak's mind, and try and he might, he couldn't shake it. As far as he knew, Even probably considered them to be casual. He had no idea Isak was tripping over himself every time they hung out, his heart ready to burst with affection. It was his fault for not taking Eskild's advice that first night and having the talk with Even, however awkward it may have been.

  


Evening rolled around and Isak was tucked in bed with his homework, chewing restlessly on the end of his pencil. Even hadn't said anything else to him all day, and Isak wasn't shameless enough to go banging down his door just because he was starting to panic. Although, it really didn't bode well for his ego that the minute they got a little handsy, Even was keen on putting distance between them again.

A knock on his door jarred him out of his thoughts. A second later Eskild's familiar face was peeking in.

"Hi little buddy," he greeted, closing the door behind him.

Isak gave him a weary look before going back to his notes, not in the mood for whatever he was going to pester him with this time. Especially if it had to do with Even, his topic of choice.

He sat down at the edge of Isak's bed, peering over his shoulder at the complicated equations on his notebook. He gave an exaggerated shudder. "Maths homework was the bane of my existence in high school."

When he only nodded in agreement but said no more, Eskild took a breath and continued. "Isak, is something bothering you?"

"No? Why would you say that?"

"Well, these days you've been bouncing off the walls you've been so smitten. I mean, whenever you think I can't see you," he said. "You just seem a little down today."

Isak frowned. "Just because I'm not happy around you all the time doesn't mean there's something wrong."

"You're not happy around me at any time," Eskild said bluntly. "That's not the problem here. I can tell when something's wrong. What's eating you?"

He laid down his pencil, still unwilling to meet his roommate's eyes. Eskild always said talking was cathartic. "I think Even's been acting a little weird lately."

"Oh? How so?"

"I don't know. It's not like we're not, _not_ talking, but sometimes it feels like we're not really talking, talking either. You know?"

Eskild was silent for a minute, probably trying to wrap his brain around that. "Has he been acting like this for a while?"

"Just recently, I think." Isak looked up at him now. "Every time I've asked to hang out, he's said he has something else to do, or someone else to see."

"He's a charismatic guy, you can't expect to keep him all to yourself," Eskild explained gently.

Isak let out a frustrated breath. "I know that. But I feel like he can't make up his mind whether or not to push me away. You may say I'm overthinking it, but I know what I feel."

"Did you do anything to make him want to push you away?"

"No! Why would I ever do that?"

"Not on purpose. Maybe you did or said something without realizing it."

Isak sat up straighter, feeling more indignant by the minute. He would not be blamed when he was trying harder than his pride had ever let him before. "This is probably all your fault."

"Me? I haven't properly talked to him since he came over for breakfast."

"No, but _you_ told me to touch his dick," Isak exploded, his irritation having reached its boiling point. "And now he's avoiding me!" 

Eskild's jaw dropped open. "You _what_? When _?_ Last night? It was, wasn't it. Right after our little talk. Good for you Isak, taking charge!"

"Nothing about this is good!" Isak yelled, his face hot and upset.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Eskild shushed him. "What happened exactly?"

"I don't know. Things were going good. At least, that's what Even said." Isak frowned at his hands. "But ever since we...you know, he's gone silent. And it's not like I can just ask him if it's because he's so put off by me now that he'd rather not see me again."

"Do you want me to talk to Even for you? See if your guru can dig up any answers?" 

"Don't you dare!" Isak squawked, getting agitated again. "I should never have told you. I can handle this myself."

Eskild gave him a sympathetic look. "Most problems in life can be solved through talking it out."

Isak gave him his foulest glare until Eskild relented and left him in peace. He was in no mind to be taking anymore of his advice.   
  


 

Isak had fallen asleep sitting up, with his laptop still whirring away on his lap, when a string of text message notifications startled him from sleep. He pawed blindly for his phone in the darkness, groaning at the harsh display light.  
  


**Even**

_Even (00:31): This project is a killer_

_Even (00:31): Every time we get one part done, there's two more we forgot about_

_Even (00:33): But that's not important. Isak. Did you hear about the kidnapping at school?_

  
Isak went through a range of emotions. Ecstatic to finally hear from Even, but also baffled by the last part of his message. He quickly tapped out a reply.  
  


**Even**

_Isak (00:35): What kidnapping? In which school?_  
  


It took less than a minute for his phone to light up again.  
  


**Even**

_Even (00:35):_ _It's ok, he woke up_

_Isak (00:36): Oh my god!_

_Even (00:36): Admit it, you love my puns_

Isak stared slack-jawed at his phone. All that agonizing about what was going on with Even, and this is how he was rewarded? In spite of that, a little smile slowly broke out across his face. The part of his brain that wasn't rolling its eyes was so intensely relieved he felt a little lightheaded.  
  


**Even**

_Isak (00:38): You're terrible. I almost believed you_

_Even (00:39): Almost? You definitely believed me_

_Isak (00:39): You can't see me right now, but i'm rolling my eyes at you_

_Even (00:39): <3_

Isak's stomach did a little flip.  
  


**Even**

_Isak (00:41): So that media project is keeping you busy?_

_Even (00:41): In theory it's a lot of fun so I don't mind. I told you I want to tell stories? Not so much fun when everyone in your group has different opinions on what story is most important to tell_

_Isak (00:42): Sucks_

Isak bit his lip, hesitating before sending the next part.  
  


**Even**

_Isak (00:44): You doing anything this weekend?_

_Even (00:46): I'm staying with my parents, heading over after school tomorrow. What about you?_

Isak's face fell. It wasn't as if this feeling of despondency was new to him. Let no one say he wasn't a glutton for punishment.  
  


**Even**

_Isak (00:48): Chilling with the boys. Have fun with your parents_

_Even (00:48): I really enjoyed seeing you yesterday. Sorry we couldn't see each other much this week. I wish we could have hung out over the weekend_  
  
  


_Well whose fault is that_ ,Isak thought bitterly.  
  


**Even**

_Isak (00:50): It's ok, and I enjoyed it too. See you when you get back_

 

 

_Friday_

Isak idly spun his phone around in his hand, waiting on the couch for the boys to arrive for a pregame he didn't feel up for hosting. He would rather suffer in solitude, but sensing his increasingly withdrawn mood, Jonas had gently suggested going out would be the breath of fresh air he needed.

A blur of movement in front of him broke his reverie. Noora was approaching him with two cups of tea and a tentative smile. "Hi, Isak. Can I sit?"

At his nod she sat down carefully, handing him one of the cups. "Here you go. Do you have some time before the boys arrive?"

"Sure," he said, wondering what she might want with him. "Um, thanks for the tea. But what's it for?"

"It always makes me feel a little better," she said simply. "When I feel down, sometimes I think I'm the only one in the world who feels so low. But we never know what the other person is going through, do we?"

Isak squinted at the cup in his hands. "Did Eskild send you to talk to me?"

She shrugged, giving him a small smile, tucking her legs under her.

Isak recalled seeing a quote she had taped to her wall. _Be kind, for everyone you meet_ _is fighting a hard battle._ He wondered if Even was also feeling as shitty as he was. Either way, he was not really in the mood for round two of roommate heart-to-heart. But Noora didn't seem to expect him to say much, content for now to sip her tea in silence. She even turned on the TV and put the volume on low, giving them both an excuse not to say anything.

After a while of this, he cast a sideways look to her, before taking in a bracing breath. "Noora?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it stupid that I've been thinking Even may be losing interest in me?" Might as well be blunt. There was no way the roommate gossip mill hadn't made its way to her yet.

Noora balanced her cup on her lap, finally turning to face him. And bless her, she didn't waste his time pretending not to know what he was talking about. "Your feelings aren't stupid. Don't let anyone tell you that. Not even yourself."

Isak knew that, deep down, but it didn't mean he magically felt less ridiculous about it. "But am I wrong in thinking it's weird that every time I've asked him to hang out, he's had an excuse?"

She took a moment before saying, "People have strange ways of doing things sometimes. Only he knows what's going on in his head."

"I guess."

"You'll just have to confront him when he's back. That's both the beauty and the curse of being neighbours. He'll have to come home eventually, and when he does, you'll know."

Her conspiring little wink at the end was silly enough that Isak cracked a smile in spite of himself. "Thanks. If you catch me at the peephole, at least you won't be surprised."

She laughed softly into her cup. "Eskild and I can take turns being on watch duty too."

As if summoned, Eskild popped around the corner, grinning ear to ear. "Is our Isak still pouting?"

Isak gave him a dirty look. He was sick of moping around too.

Eskild folded his arms across his chest, staring back. "Also, why is it when I offer to help you scream bloody murder, but our darling Noora gets a free pass?"

She got up to give his shoulder a consoling pat. "That's because you offer to meddle, Eskild. Not help."

"What's the difference?" He huffed at her knowing look, slinging an arm around her. "Anyways, pouty face, Noora and I are off to dinner. Try and have some fun with the boys, okay?"

Isak waved them off with a sigh. He glanced at the coffee table before him, adorned with a small assortment of booze, and awaiting much more. He really was sick of this funk he was in, and he was determined to take his mind off of it.  
  


  
**  
** The boys arrived not long after, adding to the pile of alcohol and settling into the couches. There was a game of Fifa on pause, waiting for them to start their evening.

"You know," Magnus began. He twisted the cap of his beer. "When we passed by Even's door, I was really tempted to knock on it."

Isak startled at that. It was just the sort of thing Magnus would do. " _Why?_ "

"So that we could finally meet Even," Magnus said, as if the answer should have been obvious. "You seem keen on keeping him away from us."

"What the fuck?" Isak frowned, already irritated. "I've barely gotten to know him myself, why would I introduce you guys to him?"

Magnus shrugged. "I figured you'd invite him to your pregame tonight." He cast a quick peek around the room, as if expecting Even to be creeping somewhere in the corner.  

 _I would have_ , Isak thought sulkily. He refrained from answering, not wanting to think about it right this moment.

"So what's going on with you two?" Mahdi asked. "Everything still good?"

"It's chill," Isak said, hoping he didn't sound suspiciously grumpy. "He's at his parent's this weekend."

Mahdi hummed in understanding, accepting his answer without complaint. If Magnus wanted to say more on the topic, he was soon distracted, dragged into a game of Fifa with the other boy.

Isak twisted the beer in his hands for something to do, wiping away the condensation that had built up on the bottle. When he glanced up, it was to find Jonas leveling him with a worried look.

"What?" Isak bit his lip. That definitely came out grumpy.  

Jonas frowned. "What's going on, man? And don't try and bullshit me, you've been acting weird recently."

Isak hesitated, casting a quick look over to the other two to make sure they were suitably preoccupied. "I don't know," he said quietly. "But I think Even is avoiding me." 

Jonas' eyebrows came up. "I thought things were going good for you guys. What happened?"

Isak thought if he knew the answer to that, he wouldn't be in this situation right now. He shook his head. "Maybe he just doesn't want anything serious. I can't really blame him for that, we never really talked about it."

"If he doesn't want to be serious with you, then forget about him," Jonas said, sternly.

Isak was pretty sure it was a lot easier said than done. 

Jonas must have seen how his face crumpled at that, because he was shifting awkwardly on the couch, clearing his throat softly. "I just mean, if he's making you more miserable than happy, maybe you should think about what you want from that relationship."

Isak sighed. "The only thing making me miserable is not knowing what's going through his head."

"You just have to talk to him when he's back. Get this sorted once and for all, straight up," Jonas said. He leaned in closer, and more gently this time, "If he doesn't want something serious, then it's his loss, Isak. That's not on you."

Isak gave him a small smile. He appreciated his friend's efforts at making him feel better, but Isak was pretty sure it would be more his loss. He was tempted to keep Even no matter how he got him, even though he could almost hear Jonas' lecture on self worth forming in his head. Not that he needed it, he knew in the end a casual fling wasn't what would make him happy. He was feeling koala bear levels of clingy towards Even, but trying his hardest to be chill about it.  


 

_Saturday_

Isak greeted the start of the weekend, like so many before, with a pounding headache and a dry throat. With effort, he could recall having a few too many beers last night, goaded by his friends enthusiasm and his own willingness to drown his woes in booze.

He reached for the bottle of water and ibuprofen on his nightstand, as well as his phone. Washing it down with a grateful swig, he scanned quickly through his messages, starting with the boy's group chat.

 

**3 Musketeers & Magnus**

_Jonas (10:25): I think I lost my beanie at that guy's house. The yellow one. What are the chances i'll get it back?_

_Magnus (10:32): Man I think i'm still drunk I still can't feel my fingers. Can you guys feel your fingers? Is this normal?_

_Mahdi (10:35): Sorry bro, that beanie is lost forever. Magnus, It's just because you're a lightweight_

_Magnus (10:36): Me! Isak was worse. I think he was singing to his beer at one point_

Isak rolled his eyes at that, opening up an earlier message from Eskild.  
  


**Eskild**

_Eskild (10:05): Good morning my drunken duckling <3\. Is that your yellow beanie lying in the middle of the bathroom floor? Please claim it, I nearly tripped over it_

Isak switched back to the group chat, where Magnus was still trying to defend his honour.

 

**3 Musketeers & Magnus**

_Isak (10:42): I think I took your beanie home Jonas. Eskild found it in the bathroom_

_Jonas (10:42): You're the best! I'm not even going to ask how it got from my head to yours_

_Magnus (10:42): Does Isak even have any hats of his own? Or are they all yours?_

Isak ignored the rest of their banter, going back to check if he had any new messages. No word from Even since Thursday night. As stilted as some of their conversations may have been, Isak didn't think they'd gone this long without speaking at all. He wondered what he was doing at his family home. Did he also go out last night and wake up hungover and thinking of Isak? Had he thought of him at all?

He had just turned the knob of his bedroom door when a burst of laughter from outside caught his attention, followed by an unfamiliar voice. One of his roommate's friends? Isak was looking forward to dragging his limp body into the kitchen for coffee in peace. He hoped he didn't have to say hi.

He hesitated at the door, pondering whether he should just crawl back into bed. From somewhere in the apartment, Eskild's muffled voice was still talking to the newcomer. Clear as bell, one name stood out. _Even_. 

Heart threatening to pound right out of his chest, he rushed out into the hallway, feet skidding around the corner. In the middle of the living room, Eskild, Noora, and an unfamiliar blonde girl all turned to stare at him. Finally getting a good look at the new face, Isak knew who it was before anyone even spoke.

"Isak!" Eskild greeted, pulling his frozen body into their little group. "This is Even's friend, Sonja. I bumped into her in the stairwell. We met once before at Eva's party."

"Isak, nice to finally meet you," she said, nodding at him. "I've heard a lot about you."

Up close, she was even more beautiful than Even's pictures could do her justice. Isak was unfairly bitter about this, wondering if he was imagining how judgemental her gaze seemed. He was suddenly aware of what a poor first impression he must make, his face looking like one big headache, still wearing the dirty t-shirt from last night.

"Anyways," Eskild said, casting a look between the two of them. "It's so nice to see you again. Are you sure we can't make you some tea?"

"Thank you," she said, dragging her gaze away from Isak. "But I just stopped by to pick up Even's laptop. He has a film project deadline on Monday, and he'll panic if I take too long."

Isak wondered why Even wasn't picking up his own laptop. 

"What a lucky guy to have a friend like you," Noora  was saying.

"Please tell him that." Sonja laughed prettily.

Isak was feeling surly enough to scowl at the sound.

"I'm sure he knows," Noora said kindly, "You seem close. How long have you known each other?"

"Oh it's been years now, we met when we were kids," she explained. "Funnily enough, we even dated for a few years before we realized we made better friends."

Isak felt his stomach drop, his heart sinking right with it. He knew that unease he felt the minute he first saw her hugging Even at Eva's party wasn't unfounded. Of course they'd dated. Why wouldn't Even have loved this bright, beautiful young woman at one point? And for a couple of years too. _Shit_. He just didn't understand how they were still so close she was allowed into his apartment without him there. Did Even still have lingering feelings? Was this change of heart why he was slowly pulling away?

He looked down, his thoughts running a mile a minute, unable to look anyone in the eye. He was afraid that if he caught their eye, Sonja's especially, they would instantly know how crushed he felt.

"Oh wow, Even really is a lucky guy," Eskild laughed.

Despite his protests, Eskild was his friend. A vicious part of Isak's brain was saying he should have instead said something along the lines of, _I didn't think you were his type_.

"Okay, Eskild," Noora was saying, a hand on his elbow."I think we've kept Sonja here long enough." And Eskild was pouting, mumbling about it being her fault for bringing up Even.

Sonja looked back at him, where he was still frozen in place. "It was nice to see you, Isak."

He felt himself nod at her and then she was waving goodbye to the rest, the apartment door closing behind her.

Isak gave it approximately a second, heart still pounding in his chest, before he was out the door right after her, leaving his bewildered roommates behind him. He could see the hilarity in going from being petrified to meet her just days before, to literally chasing her out the door.

Sonja turned around, hearing his door open and close again. He stared at her, momentarily at a loss for words. He didn't think this far ahead. What was it he wanted to say to her? Why did he come out here?

"Isak?" she prompted, looking slightly puzzled.

"Why couldn't Even come get his laptop himself?" he blurted out. He cringed at how blunt it sounded.

If Sonja was taken aback by his tone, she didn't show it. "I had things to do in the area, gives him more time to work on his project at home too."

"Oh, okay." Isak frowned. _But this was his home too._ He didn't know how much he believed her explanation. "So, um, how is he? That project must really be stressing him out. He talks about it a lot."

He remembered that Even had told her about him, so she definitely knew who he was. Did she think of him as a sad little boy who had to ask her about Even because he couldn't do it himself?

"He always stresses out because he wants his work to be perfect. He'll be fine," she said. Isak wasn't sure if she noticed how crestfallen he must have looked, but she gave him a small smile. "You know, he talks about you a lot."

He shrugged, aiming for indifferent. "There's not really much to talk about."

"He clearly disagrees," she said. When he said nothing for too long, she continued. "Was that all you wanted to ask me?"

Her eyes were searching, but soft enough he no longer felt their judgemental gaze.

"Uh, yeah. Tell Even I say hi, and good luck with the project."

Isak made up his mind to turn around and crawl his aching body back into bed when she spoke again.

"Isak?"

"Yeah?"

Sonja tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear. "Even has a good reason for everything he does," she said. "It may not always seem that way, but his heart is always in the right place."

"Okay," he said.

With a nod, she excused herself into Even's apartment, leaving Isak frowning at the closed door. He couldn't make out from her riddles if that was meant to make him feel better or worse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Even was sorely missing from this chapter, but he'll be back in the next one. I wanted one chapter, as it spanned a few days, to focus on bits and pieces of how Isak was coping with Even being distant by confiding in the people who care about him. I also wanted to make a believable time span for Isak's pining and worrying, but I didn't want to drag it out forever. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless <3 :) I love hearing your thoughts!


	8. i'm not going anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets the answers he's been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the final stretch now! You guys are amazing, honestly. Thank you for sticking with me <3

 

 _Sunday_  


**Even**

_Isak (11:25): You'll never guess who I bumped into. I met your friend Sonja yesterday. She seems nice_

_Isak (11:30): Anyways, good luck with your project, hope it's going well_

 

Isak sighed, the hand that held his phone falling heavily back onto his bed. It was well past noon now, and he was tired of clicking his phone on and off, checking to make sure it didn't buzz to life with a new message that he somehow missed.

He had woken up a while ago, unable to fall back to sleep even when he pulled his blanket over his head, and squeezed his spare pillow tightly to his chest. The same pillow that Even had rested on the last and only time he was in Isak's bed.

He was tired of moping around, and the phone in his hand was starting to feel like a burden. He kicked the covers off him fully and marched himself to the bathroom, no longer able to put off his morning routine.

As he trudged his way back to his bedroom, still rubbing at his bleary eyes, he paused outside Eskild's closed door. Vaguely, he could make out the sounds of muffled humming coming from inside.

Listening to his familiar voice, Isak felt the urge to not be left in solitude again. Suddenly, the last thing he wanted to do was drag his tired body, and anxious mind, back into bed where he knew he would proceed to sulk for the rest of the day.

For the first time in a very long time, Isak raised his coiled fist, and knocked gently on his roommate's door. In the brief moments between when the humming paused, and the door swung open, Isak panicked. He sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he wasn't about to walk in on a very naked Eskild, and his equally naked beau. _Again_. He didn't think he needed to be that intimately acquainted with his roommate ever again.

When the door opened, Isak noticed Eskild's eyes widened marginally. If he was surprised to see Isak standing at his doorstep, probably looking as haggard as he felt, he was gracious enough not to say so.

"Well, don't just stand there," Eskild said, waving him inside. "I've got clothes to sort, come on in now."

Isak noticed then the hangers Eskild held in his hands, and the various shirts draped across his bed. He must have looked confused enough because Eskild huffed out a laugh and said, "It's like you've never hung up a shirt in your life. These are my good shirts, Isak. I can't have them wrinkling."

Isak shrugged. The singular chair in his room did a good enough job of keeping his clothes presentable enough.

"Oh, and don't forget it's your turn to pitch in and buy the toilet paper," Eskild reminded, slipping a hanger through the neck of one of the shirts. "We're down to the last roll. You-know-who will have kittens if it runs out before you do."

"Right," Isak said. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his sweats.

Eskild scanned his tense posture. "So, how are things with you?" he asked casually, "Have you heard from Even?"

Isak shook his head. He hesitated. "You know that girl that was here yesterday? Sonja?" He didn't think it would be awkward to talk to about this, seeing as they all clearly saw him running out of the apartment after her.

"What about her?"

"Did she say anything to you guys? About Even?"

"Not really. Just the stuff you were there for." Eskild looked up at him properly, brows furrowing. "Did she say something to you?"

Isak shrugged, still unable to unscramble her riddles. "Just that Even has a good reason for everything he does. What do you think she meant by that?"

Eskild hummed. "I don't know, but I'm sure he does." Then gently, "I'm sorry I don't have the answers you're looking for. You know only Even can give you those."

Isak nodded. He already knew that, but it was hard to get answers when Even had all but disappeared from sight.

"Despite my lack of guru advising," Eskild went on, smiling kindly. "I'm glad you came to me. You should never feel like you don't have someone to talk to."

Isak shuffled his feet awkwardly. He was still getting used to handling such sincerity. "Thanks, Eskild."

Sometimes he thought he was too hard on his roommate. From the moment he moved into this apartment, Eskild had been generous, and patient, and kind. Despite Isak's mood swings, he was an unwavering source of support during some of his hardest and loneliest times. Regardless of how Isak screamed at him for being a pain in his ass, Eskild always knew how to read a mood. After he parted with Sonja yesterday, no one came barging into his room demanding answers. He thought it was quite prudent of his roommates to allow him to be wretched in peace.

Eskild had gone back to humming over his clothes, moving from his bed to his closet. Isak made himself comfortable at the edge of his bed, content to listen in silence to the little anecdotes that Eskild didn't expect any response to.  
  


 

_Monday_

Isak was currently hauling a large package of toilet rolls through the front door of his building, cursing Eskild for barging in on his study session. He had a test coming up, he had no time to be running errands for his roommates on a school night. He'd said as much, but a stone faced Eskild had said he'd already reminded him that it was his turn to replace the toilet rolls, and Isak only had himself to blame for waiting until they literally ran out.

He was secretly glad it wasn't Noora who found out by using the last bit, and who thankfully wasn't home yet. He didn't think he could have gotten away with telling her to, _"Just use the kitchen roll, Jesus!"_ Isak shuddered at the thought, making his way up the stairs. As mild tempered as she was, Noora could be a force of nature when pissed off.  

He rounded the top of the staircase and froze. A familiar figure was fumbling with his keys at his apartment door.

" _Even?_ "

Even startled and dropped his hand, keys dangling limply from the lock. "Oh. Isak, hi."

He took a few steps forward, clutching the toilet rolls tightly to his chest. Even looked shocked to see him, and judging how he didn't have any bags with him, Isak wondered how long he'd been home for.

"So what's up-"

"Do you think we could talk for a bit?"

Isak closed his mouth, his heart pounding so hard he could feel the pressure of it in his ears. "Yeah. Sure."

Even nodded and slipped into his apartment, leaving the door open. Isak swallowed past the knot in his throat, dread twisting lowly in his stomach. It had been a weekend of no contact, messages gone unanswered that Isak had hoped would strike up a conversation. He stepped inside fearing the worst.

Even was sitting on the couch, tapping his foot, looking more tired and anxious than Isak had ever seen him before. Realizing he was still clutching the toilet roll like a lifeline, he lowered it to the floor, the soft thump getting Even's attention. He took a seat on the couch, careful to leave a respectable distance between them. His palms were beginning to sweat.

"So," Even started, fidgeting with his hands. "Sonja said she met you over the weekend."

Isak nodded numbly, wondering if he had even bothered reading the last texts he'd sent. "Yeah, Eskild bumped into her. She's um, nice."

Even looked apologetic. "I'm sorry you had to meet her that way."

If Even hadn't been so keen on dodging him all weekend, they wouldn't have had to meet at all, Isak thought. "It wasn't so bad," he said instead. Then opting for a light teasing tone he didn't quite feel, "So you two used to date, huh?"

He gave Isak a wry smile. "It was a long time ago. I wasn't trying to keep it from you."

"But you guys are friends now?" Isak really wanted to know why they'd broken up, but it wasn't his place to pry.

"We were friends long before we got together." Even was looking at him now, searching Isak's eyes with his own. "Dating didn't really suit us. It got...a bit messy sometimes. This is how we were always meant to be."

"I get that," Isak said, unsure of how much he really understood, but choosing to believe the sincerity in Even's voice. "But how are you doing? Is everything okay, with the project and stuff? She mentioned you were stressed."

"It was stressful, but it's done with now," Even replied, almost brushing off the question. "But Sonja...did she say anything else to you? About me?"

"Not really." He frowned, trying to remember every detail. "She said something about you always having a reason for doing things. But I don't really know what she meant by that."

Even was back to fidgeting, running a hand through his unusually dishevelled hair, making it stick out at odder angles.

Isak took in a quiet, shuddering breath. "Even? What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you were busy with your parents and your project this weekend but...are we okay?"

"We're fine."

Isak's frown deepened, he could tell his questions were being dodged. This wasn't just in his head. There was no way Even didn't think something was wrong here. "I know you were really busy, but it feels like you've been a little distant lately, and I don't know if it's something I did or..." His throat felt dry, making the next part harder to get out. "Even, it's okay if you don't want to continue this thing with us anymore. I just want to know what's going on here."

When Even raised his eyes to meet his own, the anguish on his face was clear as day. "No...no that's not it at all. I know I've been a little distant but that's on me, I promise."   

Even turned to face him properly, his fists balled tightly in his lap. He looked so stressed and tired that Isak longed to reach out and take his hand, to offer what little comfort he could. He probably would have too if he didn't feel so helpless over Even possibly trying to break things off with him.

Even took in a small breath and started again. "Isak, I fell for you the moment I saw you that first night at the party. And the next thing I knew, Eskild was coming over with a fruit basket, and showing me pictures of his roommates. I couldn't believe my luck when I saw you among them." His mouth twisted into a tiny smile at that. "He must have known something was up then, I couldn't stop asking him about you. For days after that I worked up the courage to knock on your door. But then there you were, standing outside mine in nothing but your shorts. I wanted to pinch myself."

Isak felt his jaw slacken. He was stunned speechless to hear that Even had liked him so much back then. Back when Even was the epitome of cool and untouchable, it turned out they were stressing out about the same thing all the while. He wondered if this was why Eskild was so persistent in his efforts to have him get to know his new neighbour. Had he really suspected Even's affections for him all the way back then?

"I can't really imagine that," Isak said. "I thought it was just me doing the freaking out." Regardless, he held his breath, waiting for the _but_ to come.

Even's eyes softened at that. "Not just you," he said quietly. "Every time I was with you, I couldn't believe you liked me too."

There was something he wasn't understanding, it was right in front of him, but just out of reach. Enough time passed that it seemed Even wasn't going to say more, and Isak couldn't hold it in any longer. Stomach sinking, he asked, "So what happened?"

Even took a deep breath, his jaw trembling slightly with it. "There's something about me you should know. And maybe I should have told you this in the beginning, but I could never find a good time to do it." He paused briefly before saying, his voice soft but clear, "I'm bipolar, Isak."

Isak's mind went uncooperatively blank. He panicked when he realized he'd been silent for so long that Even was no longer looking at him again. "Bipolar?" he repeated. He had heard that term before, but he didn't understand the intricacies of the illness. "I don't know too much about it. Except, my friend's mom is bipolar too."

"That's okay," he said. "You may already know then that it means I can go through periods of highs and lows. There are days I feel like I could do anything, and others where I can barely get out of bed."

Even took in another breath before continuing, "The more time we spent together, the more I felt like I was hiding it from you. But I didn't really think of it like that until Sonja brought it up." His eyes were bright and blinking rapidly. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I wasn't trying to keep it a secret from you. It's just been a long time since I've had to tell someone, and I'd forgotten how hard it could be."

Isak could hear it in what he wasn't saying, _I was scared._ Anyone who's ever felt the weight of carrying something that follows them every day, knows how terrifying it is to lay it all bare. To be able to trust someone enough to hope that every time they looked at you, it wasn't all they saw.

"I get it," Isak said honestly. The somber, patient, tone of Even's voice made his heart ache. It seemed as if he was bracing for the worst, not wanting to scare Isak off, but had already resigned himself for rejection. "I'm sorry too if I ever made you feel like you couldn't tell me. I know we're still getting to know each other, but I do really like you, and I want to get to know all of you. And I don't just mean on the good days."

Even smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "I appreciate it, Isak. But I want you to understand that just because it seems easy now that I'm feeling okay, it isn't always. I don't want to put you through that. I don't ever want to hurt you."

"Even, there are so many ways for people to get hurt and we don't always get to control that." Isak made sure his voice was firm but not unkind, leaving no room for doubt. He laced his fingers through Even's, holding tightly onto his slightly trembling hand. "I want to be with you, please don't push me away." 

Even's face almost crumpled at that. "I don't mean to push you away. That's the last thing I want to do. Do you remember when I said I would keep you forever if I could? That hasn't changed."

"And it doesn't have to now." Isak's mouth curved into a small, hopeful smile. "I get that I don't know much, but no one can predict every good or bad thing that can happen in a relationship. We just have to take it one day at a time. Can we do that?"

Even mirrored his smile, his shoulders finally beginning to release the tension they held since they had begun talking. "For as long as you'll have me."

Isak felt such overwhelming relief that when he leaned in to kiss Even, he was smiling too hard to do it properly. He may not fully understand what the future held for them, but that was no more true than before he found out about Even being bipolar. All Isak knew was that he was head over heels for the boy beside him, and there was nothing he wasn't willing to try to make it work.

Even pulled away enough to look at him without both of them going cross-eyed. "You know, Sonja thinks you're pretty cute. Looks like you left a good impression."

Isak scrunched up his nose, there was nothing good about literally chasing her out the door and demanding to know what she was doing at Even's apartment. "She was probably just being nice."

Even considered him for a moment, his little smile a welcome sight. "You are pretty cute though."

Isak's phone started buzzing in his pocket, but he ignored it in favour of kissing Even's grinning mouth again. He sighed happily when strong arms wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. His phone, much to his annoyance, kept going off, until Even eventually pulled away with one eyebrow raised.

"Sounds like someone is desperately trying to reach you."

Isak sighed. He really couldn't care less what whoever-it-was wanted, but the incessant buzzing was killing the mood. He grabbed his phone, eyes widening at the screen full of notifications from Eskild.

 

**Eskild**

_Eskild (20:15): Did you get lost on your way to the store?_

_Eskild (20:17): Has someone kidnapped you?_

_Eskild (20:17): Isak i'm so sorry I shouldn't joke about that. But are you ok?_

_Missed called from Eskild (20:20)_

**Eskild**

_Eskild (20:20): Noora just got home, she's in the bathroom. I didn't have time to warn her_

_Eskild (20:21): On second thought, maybe you should take your time coming back_

 

Isak's eyes had only grown wider the more of Eskild's messages he read. He swallowed thickly, locking his phone and slipping it back into his pocket. He stared at the pack of toilet roll sitting innocently in the corner. "Um, Even? I have to go back to mine for a bit. Do you want to come with me?"

Even gave him a concerned look. "Of course, Isak. Is everything okay?"

"No, it's fine. It's just, we ran out of toilet roll." He gestured weakly to it. "And I think Noora may attempt to kill me for forgetting to buy more earlier, but she probably won't if you're there."

Even chuckled. He gave Isak a quick kiss on the forehead, before pulling him up to stand. "Alright, let's go. I'm sure she won't try to kill you. Noora seems like a very reasonable young lady."

Isak made a disbelieving noise, and wrapped an arm around Even's waist, leaning into him. Not for the first time today he thought, he would do absolutely anything for this boy. Even, who made him feel so happy and so safe, and who would gladly indulge Isak without judgement, even when he was being ridiculous.  

Noora had very nearly thrown a fit when Isak had stepped tentatively into the apartment. She was waving her arms around about Eskild having the audacity to slide her _a scrap of_ _kitchen roll,_ because Isak couldn't remember to replace the toilet paper even though he could see their supply dwindling for a while now.

Eskild was hiding somewhere around the corner, and Isak had shrunk further and further behind Even, the closer Noora and her flailing arms had come to him. That was approximately when she noticed Even was also in the apartment with them, looking a little bewildered from all her huffing and puffing. She had immediately straightened up, tucked her wild hair behind her ears, and asked Even if he'd like a cup of tea. Isak's eyebrows were threatening to crawl right off his forehead. He knew his roommates probably (definitely) liked Even more than him, but this was just bizarre.

That was how Isak currently found himself in his kitchen, with Noora and Even in the far corner, bonding over making tea. While he was banished to the table with Eskild, who kept mumbling that this was not his fault.

Isak was fiddling with the edge of the table mat when Eskild cleared his throat to get his attention. "Is everything okay then?" he asked quietly, "Between you and Even?"

Isak glanced over to where Even was laughing lightly over something Noora was saying. "I think so. At least, I hope so."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

He turned back to Eskild. "It's more Even's story to tell, when he's ready. But for now we're going to be okay. I'll do everything I can to make sure of it."

Eskild gave him a soft smile. "For such a little gremlin, you're actually a very sweet boy, aren't you?"

Isak rolled his eyes, just as the other two joined them at the table, setting down four cups of tea. Even took a seat beside Isak, pushing a cup towards him. He gave Isak a little wink. "She didn't need too much convincing to let me make you a cup too."

Isak tipped his cup towards Noora, who only raised her brow in answer. She was smiling at him now, so Isak figured she had already forgiven him.

He looked up at Even with a small smile. "You were right then, she's a reasonable lady after all."

Even laughed happily, "You've got good people around you." He leaned over to give Isak's forehead a chaste kiss, and Isak studiously ignored Eskild's bulging eyes.

He really did have the best people in his life. He looked around their little table where Eskild was sticking out his freshly burnt tongue, and Noora was fanning the steam from his cup for him, while Even grinned fondly at the sight. Isak thought he was truly lucky they had somehow found their way to him, and even more fortunately, had stuck with him all this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have rewrote this chapter a 100 times trying to find the right words for Even's explanation of why he was being distant, and Isak's reaction to it, as respectfully and believably as I could. I hope I did a decent job of it :). 
> 
> As always, come talk to me, your thoughts are my life blood and I love hearing what you guys think :)! Finale coming your way next <3


	9. guru knew best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak introduces Even to the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me right til the end <3\. One last happy feels chapter to wrap it all up, I hope you enjoy!

_Friday (two weeks later)_

"Even!"

"Isak, you can't get mad every time I score."

Isak frowned miserably at Even, who had the nerve to laugh at his losing Fifa streak. He slumped back against his pillows. "I wouldn't have to get mad if we were on the same team." 

Even draped one arm across Isak's shoulders, and gave him a consolatory kiss on the forehead. "Baby, I'm always on your team. But isn't it more fun this way?"

Isak melted at the term of endearment, but he didn't think there was anything fun about wanting to rip Even's head off every time he was scored against. Neither was it fun when Even cheated by kissing him right when he was on a roll to distract him. How was he supposed to see where his player was going if Even's big, gorgeous head was blocking his view? Regardless, it proved to be a pretty good method of distraction because the first time it happened, Isak had all but flung his controller away to wrap his arms around him.

Even had just bent down to kiss his pout away when the door to his room flung open. Isak startled, nearly head butting him in the nose. "Eskild! You can't just barge into my room like this. Especially not when I have _company_."

"Oh, relax. I knew you weren't having sex from all the angry screaming." Eskild rolled his eyes from the doorway, and Isak silently fumed. "I've been sent to call you lovebirds for lunch."

"We'll be right out, thanks Eskild," Even said, when it became clear Isak wasn't going to do more than glare.

Eskild winked at him, but left them blissfully alone.

He nestled closer into Even's arms. "Noora definitely likes you. She's never cooked more for us than after you started coming around."

"I'm glad they approve," Even murmured. "All the more reason not to keep them waiting. Especially after all their hard work."

"I bet you anything Noora did all the hard work cooking, and Eskild just provided unhelpful commentary," Isak mumbled.

Even laughed, leaning down to pepper soft kisses across his face.

Isak hummed happily under his boyfriend's attentions, not putting up much of a protest at being persuaded to leave the comfort of his bed. _Boyfriend_. It was still such a new concept, it sent a thrill along his spine every time he caught himself just thinking of the word. After their last serious talk, Isak had been hesitant to dive headfirst into another one. Turned out he was over thinking  as usual.

A couple mornings ago the week before, Even was making them all breakfast while Isak was all but passed out at the kitchen table in his own apartment. Eskild had walked in, gleefully announcing that Even must be the best boyfriend in whole the world, and Isak better take note.

Isak could still recall how he had stiffened at the word, unsure if he should protest the term first, before Even crushed his heart by beating him to it. But Even had just thrown an easy grin over his shoulder and said, "Isak's a pretty great boyfriend too." As simple as that. Isak had blinked stupidly at him. He wondered if he should have felt more cheated by all his anxiety, considering how Even blurted it out like it hadn't consumed Isak's every waking thought. In the end, he was just too relieved to be bothered.  


 

As evening approached, he started to grow more and more restless. He never really had to worry about Eskild and Noora liking Even. From day one, they had welcomed him into their lives as if he had been a natural part of it all along. But they had left for the evening, and his boys were another story. None of them had met Even yet, only going off the stories Isak had grudgingly shared with them.

He peeked at his phone again, the boys would be arriving any minute, and he was trying to keep it under wraps how nervous he was. Magnus had been badgering him for so long now about meeting _his better half,_ and where Jonas wasn't pestering him in the same way, he knew he was dying to meet Even too.

"Is everything okay, Isak? You've been very...fidgety."

He stilled his bouncing leg. They'd been curled up on the couch, and he was unaware he'd been shaking Even with the force of his jitters. He coughed. "Everything's fine."

Even gave him a skeptical look. "Are you nervous about me meeting your friends?"

"No, of course not. It's going to be great." He nodded, mostly trying to convince himself.

Even squeezed his shoulder, pulling him closer. "I promise I won't do anything to embarrass you," he teased. "I won't even show them all the pictures I have of you sleeping. Even though you look so cute in them."

Isak buried his face in his hands. "Oh my god, no. It's not you I'm worried about."

Even raised his brow in question, but before he could get a word out there was a sharp knock on the door. Isak took a deep breath in before untangling their limbs, and leaving Even on the couch to answer it.

He had barely turned the door handle when the boys shouldered their way in, carrying beers between them, and clapping him on the arm.

As they busied themselves with their coats and shoes, Magnus leaned toward him, voice pitched low in whisper. "Bro, I wanted to get Even a welcome present but I didn't know what he liked. Do you think that's okay?"

Isak gaped at him. "What the fuck? Why would you get _my_ boyfriend a present?"

Magnus let out a little squeal, and Isak was tempted to hush him before worse slipped out of his mouth. "I can't tell you how happy I am that _Evak_ is now official."

Isak wished he had silenced him. "Magnus," he hissed, as quietly as he could, knowing Even was in the next room. "I forbid you from using that word. Ever."

Magnus just grinned, unfazed, and that made him a little nervous.

"Don't worry man, Jonas and I will make sure he behaves," Mahdi promised.

Jonas sidled up to him, offering a comforting nod. "Let's go meet the man of the hour."

He led the way into the living room, just as Even was walking out of the kitchen.

He cleared his throat, and gestured awkwardly between them. "Boys, this is Even. Even, Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus."

Even smiled brightly, extending his hand to them. "Nice to finally meet you boys."

When he reached the end of the line, Magnus swatted his hand away and all but flung himself into Even's arms for a tight hug. Isak's eyes almost popped right out of his head, but Even just burst into delighted laughter, squeezing back just as enthusiastically. When they pulled away, Isak gave him an apologetic smile, but Even looked so genuinely happy he figured he didn't have to chastise Magnus after all.

"So Even," Magnus started, the minute they had settled down. "We're dying to know, what's it like dating Isak?"

" _You're_ dying to know," Jonas corrected.

Even shot Isak an amused look before turning back to Magnus. "Amazing. Isak is a wonderful boyfriend. He's the sweetest boy I know."

"Really?" Magnus asked. And _rude_ , he seemed quite shocked to hear it.

Mahdi snorted. "What kind of question is that? We should ask your next girl what it's like to have you as a boyfriend."

Magnus frowned at him but pressed forward. "What? I always wondered if Isak had a docile alter ego, and it turns out I was right."

Even laughed, giving Isak a mischievous wink. "I wouldn't say there's anything docile about him."

Magnus pounced on the opportunity. "You mean to say he's wild in bed? Like, sexually?"

From his spot on the couch, Jonas groaned in sympathy.

"Magnus!" Isak was used to his friend's loose filter, and really should have seen this coming, but his jaw was hanging open nonetheless. "You can't just ask him that!" Out of the corner of his eye he spied Jonas and Mahdi shaking their heads at each other.

"Isak is everything I could have asked for. In all aspects of our relationship."

" _Even_ ," he groaned, face buried in his hands. His boyfriend was not supposed to enable his incorrigible friend. That was not how this evening was supposed to go.

Even just chuckled and rubbed Isak's back soothingly. "Relax, baby. I promised I wouldn't embarrass you, I won't say any more."

Magnus let out an unbelievably loud squeak. " _Baby?_ You call him baby? Isak! He calls you _baby_?" He was gesturing between them so gleefully, his beer was threatening to slosh out of the can and onto the rug Noora had just cleaned.

Isak's groaning got progressively louder. "For god's sake Magnus, get over it."

He braced himself when Magnus went to open his mouth again, but Jonas quickly cut him off, turning the questions to Even's love of film. When Jonas mentioned his own passion for skateboarding a little later, Even turned to Isak with a raised eyebrow.

"You skate?"

"More like he used to watch _me_ skate," Jonas teased.

Isak huffed. He would not lose his street cred in front of all his boys. "I didn't just watch you skate, I can skate too."

"That I'd love to see," Even said, excited.

"We should all go to the skate park sometime then," Jonas suggested, much to Isak's dismay. "I have an old board you can borrow if you need to, Even."

 

The evening passed this way, the boys all curled up on the couches in the living room, beers in hand, engaged in effortless conversation. They'd been at it for hours, all of them pulled in by Even's easy charm. Magnus was almost literally hanging onto his every word, and if Isak didn't know any better, he would have sworn he could see the beginnings of a crush forming. It meant more to him in that moment than his paltry words could do justice, that the friends he held most dear, liked the boy he held dearest to him.

Isak left them to it for a moment, slipping into the kitchen to empty out his beer cans. Not long after, soft footsteps sounded behind him, and Jonas was setting down some more cans beside him.

"So, Even seems like a cool guy."

Isak bit his lip, shaking out the can in his hand. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Jonas smiled, the act of it crinkling his kind eyes. "If he makes you happy, then he's the coolest guy I know."

Isak was feeling emotional enough with all the acceptance he and Even had received so far, that the first pinpricks of tears started to sting the backs of his eyes. He had been so nervous about how this initial meeting would go. He remembered Jonas telling him, in no uncertain terms, that if Even was making him unhappy, then he could go. There were many moments in his life that he was aware how fortunate he was to have found a friend like Jonas. He didn't know what fates had to have aligned for them to have met all those years ago, but he thanked whoever was watching out for him for it. Jonas was his brother, and his fiercest protector. He had been since the moment they met as children, and would continue to be as they grew old together. His opinion meant the world to Isak.

He swallowed past the sudden tightness in his throat. "He makes me very happy."

"Good. I'd deck him if he didn't."

Isak let out a surprised little laugh, even though he knew his friend was only half kidding.

"Plus," Jonas grinned. "He can buy us alcohol whenever we want. And that makes _me_ very happy."

By now the small smile had grown to take over Isak's entire face. He quietly returned to pouring out the opened cans, Jonas standing by to keep him company.

The boys had left not long after, heading to a party they had tried in vain to get them to join. Isak had declined, content with how the evening went, but feeling drained already. The exhaustion of worrying over what his friends would think of his first boyfriend had finally caught up to him, and all he wanted to do was crawl into bed, tucked into Even's side. The boys had bid them goodnight, but not before making Even promise he'd chill with them later, and that he wouldn't let Isak lock him away in his apartment forever.

 

They were finally back in Isak's bed, lights off, his sleepy head pillowed on Even's chest. He sighed, curling himself into the warm cradle of Even's arms. "I'm glad that's done with."

He felt Even's low voice vibrating through him. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

Isak tilted his head up at him. "Did you not hear Magnus ask which of us was the 'woman' at one point?"

Even laughed, squeezing him tighter to his chest. "He's quite the character." Isak had almost been lulled to sleep by Even's steady heartbeat, when he spoke again. "Your friends are nice."

"Someone should think so," Isak mumbled sleepily.

"Really," Even said. "I was a bit scared of meeting them. I didn't know what they'd think of me."

"When we turned down going to that party with them tonight, I'm pretty sure they were disappointed because they wanted to hang out more with _you_."

"They've just known you for so much longer."

" _Jonas_ has known me for so much longer."

Even was tracing light patterns on his back now, and Isak was trying very hard to stay awake. Whatever was on Even's mind, he didn't seem to want to wait until morning to get out.

"He was the one I was most nervous about meeting, actually. I know how much he means to you."

Isak smiled into his chest. "You don't have to worry about Jonas. He approves of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. He definitely approves of you being able to buy us beer."

"I'll take what I can get," Even laughed happily. "But they all seem to really care about you. It's good you have people around you that you can trust."

Isak hummed in agreement. Eskild had said that very thing to him not too long ago. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into. My friends are a packaged deal, they'll never stop harassing you to hang out now."

"Looking forward to it," Even said sincerely, kissing his forehead. 

"You sure about that? Magnus might even try and get you alone." Isak raised one eyebrow. "You're allowed to say no to him, by the way." He frowned, remembering Magnus' star struck gaze. "You probably should actually, I think he may be developing a crush on you."

"That's unfortunate, because I'm already spoken for," Even chuckled, soothing his hands down Isak's back.

Isak peeked up at him, grinning. "You're spoken for, are you?"

Even hummed in agreement, angling down to meet his smiling mouth with a kiss. "Happily so."

 

 

_Saturday_

It was a rare sight to see Isak up early on a weekend morning. On the few days that Even had stayed over, it was rarer still to see him up before the older boy. But Even had fallen asleep with his limbs thrown over his body, and Isak's cramped sleeping position had pushed his bladder's limits far enough.

He padded out of the bathroom, eager to slip back into his warm bed again, and curl around his warmer boyfriend. He paused to listen to the noises of soft singing coming from the kitchen, Eskild's familiar voice drifting out into the hallway.

"You're up early," Isak greeted, coming around the kitchen corner.

Eskild gaped at him comically, the tea bag in his hand suspended half way from his cup. "Speak for yourself. Am I dreaming? Are you an apparition?"

"Good morning to you too." Isak rolled his eyes, but took a seat at their small table. "I've actually been meaning to ask you something."

"Fire away."

He bit his lip, trying to properly phrase what he wanted to say. "Before we got together, did you know Even had feelings for me?"

"I wouldn't say I knew for sure, but I had my suspicions," Eskild confessed. He turned to look at him, one curious eyebrow raised. "Did you know, the first time that boy saw a picture of you, he bombarded me with questions. And as your love guru, I am very rarely wrong about these things." 

Isak smiled in spite of himself, thinking of a surprised Even pouncing on an only too willing Eskild. "Is that why you wouldn't stop harassing me to talk to him?"

His roommate sighed with exasperated fondness. "And you were such a brat about it too. Eskild, _stop meddling_. Eskild, _get out of my room._ Well I bet you're thrilled now."

"I am thrilled," Isak said, earnestly. "I know I don't say this enough, or ever, but...thanks. Not just for Even, but for everything. For taking me in. For helping me pull my head out of my ass. I'm sorry I'm such a brat sometimes."

Eskild slapped one hand across his heart in mock astonishment. "Isak apologizing? Pinch me! I really must be dreaming."

Isak groaned, pushing himself up from the table. "Well, that's all I came to say. I'm going back to bed now."

"No wait," Eskild said. He walked over to Isak and placed gentle hands on his shoulders. "You don't need to thank me for anything. I mean it certainly doesn't hurt, but I'd do it anyways. You're like my son--oh, quit groaning--and you deserve good things in life, Isak. I'm glad I was able to help you with some of that."

Isak nodded, feeling choked up. It was far too early in the morning to be having this kind of heart-to-heart. "You deserve good things in life too," he choked out.

Eskild squeaked and it sounded suspiciously sentimental enough that Isak stiffened, preparing himself for another barrage of emotion. Mercifully sensing his sudden awkwardness, Eskild only gave him a happy, but watery smile, and patted his arm, moving back to sniffling over his tea.

 

Even was stirring awake by the time Isak slid back under the covers, wrapping his arms around him.

Even hummed happily, pulling him closer to bury his nose in Isak's curls. "I was wondering where you went."

Isak tucked his face into the crook of his neck, feeling drowsy already. "Your knee was crushing my bladder."

Even laughed softly, placing an apology kiss into his hair. "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Not really."

"Not even studying for that Physics text you have on Monday?"

"I'm just going to see if Sana's willing to send me her notes. I can study for it tomorrow." He let out a little yawn. He'd almost forgotten about that test.

"I won't be the reason you fall behind in your studies," Even said, rubbing his back.

Isak pulled away slightly to squint suspiciously at him. "If you're trying to get out of spending the day with me, you'll have to try harder. I won't let you go so easily."

Even kissed the tip of his nose before squeezing him tightly. "Never. I was asking so I wouldn't feel guilty about taking up all of your time."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about anything. I wish there were more hours in a day, so you could take up even more of my time."

Even let out a surprised laugh. "Isak Valtersen, you've become quite the sap. And to think you called me one not too long ago."

Isak grinned, but shoved at his broad chest for the sake of it. "That just means you've rubbed off on me."

"Oh?" Even asked, a mischievous glint to his eyes. "I've rubbed off on you, have I?"

He wrapped his long arms and longer legs around Isak's body and rolled them over so he was on top, nuzzling into the side of Isak's face.

Isak honest-to-god giggled, wrapping his arms around Even's shoulders. He bit his lip and moaned lowly when Even trailed slow kisses up his neck, across his jaw, between his eyebrows. When Even pulled away to look at him properly, Isak was staring up at him in awe. 

"Now that you're properly awake, what do you say to having some breakfast?" Even asked.

Isak squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his head further back into his pillow, shaking it in protest. "Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"We both know that really means you won't get up for the next two hours."

Isak opened one eye to peek up at him. "I just want to stay in bed with you a little longer. Can we do that?"

Even smiled down at him, giving his pout a lingering kiss. "We can do that."

Isak remembered being asked once by Even if he would mind if he was a bum who stayed in Isak's bed all day, with only kisses to give. Curled up in his sleep warm arms, Even's soft hair tickling his face, he thought there might just be nothing better in all the universes than that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much for reading!! 
> 
> I can't remember the last time I felt so passionately about a show I actually went through with writing and posting a fic for it. It's been years and years either way. Needless to say, I was nervous as hell, and I can't begin to tell you how encouraging it was to know you've enjoyed this silly little story of mine. I looked forward to hearing your thoughts with each chapter, and it honestly brightened my day every single time.
> 
> I've already roughly plotted out a follow up fic (set in this universe) of Isak and Even moving in together, and (gently) breaking the news to Eskild haha. What can I say, this season has inspired me, and I'm not ready to give these boys up yet. See you around <3 :)


End file.
